Invisible Bonds
by Garnet Klum
Summary: Shizuru's life is simple yet perfect. She writes for The Rising Sun, a monthly business magazine published by the Red Ink. Being a playful field researcher, she intended to find stories at the Kuga Marketing Co. How will her new adventure change her life?
1. The Rising Sun

1 The Rising Sun

_When you reach the point in your life where you have a job that allows you to pay your bills, it happens more often than not that you get married to your job. _

Haruka Armitage is the grumpy and perfectionist Editor-in-Chief (EIC) of The Rising Sun, a monthly business magazine that runs in Tokyo. Her installment as EIC of The Rising Sun caused raised eyebrows among many of the employees of the Red Ink Publishing Company. After all, Armitage is seemingly unsuitable to the job and the only proof that one needs is a short conversation with the flamboyant lady. Yes, she's smart-looking and rumors say that she's good with numbers especially if they pertain to monetary amounts, but nobody can deny that she's not articulate. She mixes up the meaning of words that sound alike and it's certainly a big irony that such a person is entrusted with the prestige of The Rising Sun. But then, Haruka is the daughter of one of the founding members of the Red Ink. Thus, her family enjoys the perks of their influence.

If that was the kind of person behind The Rising Sun, how come the magazine maintains booming sales and popularity? Well, even though Haruka Armitage is utterly bad with words, she is surely an expert when it comes to people. Let's just say that she knows how to get the right people and she knows how to keep them working for her. She's generous. Now, who doesn't want to work for such a person when all your efforts are properly compensated?

It's been four years since Haruka was given the position. That time, The Rising Sun was still struggling in the print media market since it was only recently introduced by the Red Ink. But due to Red Ink's name, it didn't take a year before the sales of The Rising Sun became at par with the other magazines published by the Red Ink. Though the credit for such a feat was given to Haruka, the editorial staff knew about the real hero behind the booming sales.

Haruka Armitage hired two people whom she seems to know very well – Yukino Chrysant and Shizuru Fujino. These people define the term "workaholic" especially Yukino. Most members of the staff are amazed at how the bespectacled and no-nonsense lady can put up with a loud and arrogant Haruka Armitage.

Yukino is secretly called as "The Filter" by the insiders in the Rising Sun. A minor mistake in grammar couldn't escape the four-eyed woman, thus, the writers are always so worked up in editing their own work before Yukino gets a hold of all the articles prior to publishing an issue. A compliment from Yukino is more valued than a paycheck. Marie Howard, for instance, Yukino said in the meeting of the editorial staff that Marie's article "On the Education CEOs" was well-written and well-thought of; Marie fainted upon hearing Yukino's words. On the other hand, there were many contributors who were never again seen in the office of The Rising Sun because Yukino also has a sharp tongue when it comes to substandard work. An error in content and in form means the end of one's writing career in The Rising Sun.

If Yukino is busy with maintaining the standard for excellence, Shizuru Fujino serves as the spring of avant-garde ideas keeping The Rising Sun full of surprises every issue. Such a talent is totally unexpected from a seemingly laid-back person such as Shizuru. She is rarely seen at the office unlike Yukino. Her whereabouts are very hard to pinpoint. She would just come back at the office when she has finished an article.

One thing about Shizuru is the fact that her looks are deceiving. Behind her smiles and calm demeanor, lies a ruthless person who doesn't care about the effects of her articles to companies, large and small alike. Once she discovers something in the business world that's worth exposing to the public, she wouldn't think twice of doing so. The most notable case is the downfall of Nature's Best due to the most recent issue of The Rising Sun.

Nature's Best is a company that sells slimming products in different forms – tablets, capsules, lotion, soap, and tea. It's a giant company which has been successful for fifteen years which also means that their name is trusted by consumers until Shizuru's article came up in The Rising Sun. Shizuru found out that not all of their products keep up to their promise of having 500 milligrams of a substance that helps in burning body fat. The report was verified by chemists; most products only had 100 milligrams of the required substance.

In the same day that the bombshell article was published, the office of The Rising Sun was packed with reporters in search of one Shizuru Fujino. However, it was Haruka Armitage who took the pleasure of being interviewed. In face of the accusations that the author of the article was paid a huge amount to taint the name of a reputable company, Haruka only said, "They were discovered. We were the first one to find out about what their company has been doing but three other independent institutions did tests to prove that Shizuru Fujino's article only aims to disclose the truth. That's what the Rising Sun has always been doing – presenting a real and raw picture of what business is all about. If you'll excuse me, we're busy working on the next issue of The Rising Sun."

"Why is Shizuru Fujino not answering the issues thrown at her?" a reporter asked.

"As I've said, we are busy working for the next issue. Fujino is a busy person and when she's doing field research, she could be anywhere. You should interview BayMed, CSBoard, and Fuuka University and asked them about what they found out about the products sold by Nature's Best," Haruka gave her scripted answer. Of course, Yukino had her memorize everything. Otherwise, her English would slip here and there and that would be a shame to The Rising Sun. Yukino wouldn't allow that.

Meanwhile, a brunette wearing brown sunglasses was seating in a cafeteria at the first floor of The Sky Tower in Metro Tokyo. She decided to eat there because there's a huge Plasma TV installed on the wall. She was calmly sipping her tea while watching Haruka answer all the questions about Nature's Best.

"_What a nice speech you have written there, Yukino,"_ she thought with a small smile. And then something caught her attention. There were two ladies occupying the table in front of her and they were whispering to each other. Shizuru, behind her glasses eyed them and then she took out a notebook and pretended that she was busy. She concentrated on listening at the hushed tones and she was able to hear what the ladies were talking about.

"Ne Nao, tell me, how did you get the position?" one of the ladies said.

"I negotiated with Kanzaki Reito," the redheaded lady replied with a smirk.

Shizuru looked at them closely and noticed that they were both wearing short and tight skirts plus pointed high-heeled shoes. Shizuru smiled because she was dressed like the two. It's the typical office girl attire. _"Ara, I'm like a chameleon,"_ Shizuru thought with a suppressed smile.

"Negotiation huh?" the other girl smiled knowingly, "I heard their family is known for liking negotiations of that kind. "Remember how they managed to execute a merger with the Tokiha Royal Holdings?

"Oh yeah, they gave the job to Kanzaki Mikoto. In two months time, Tokiha Mai announced the merger. I thought she was a smart woman. It turns out that she wasn't smart enough against seduction." The girls giggled.

"It's the ultimate secret weapon of one who wants to succeed. I knew Miyu Greer would get the position because of her credentials that's why I acted quickly," the readhead casually said. "Come on. Let's go back to the office."

"_Interesting,"_ Shizuru thought. She looked at her notebook and read what she had written while listening to the two girls.

Woman named Nao got a position.

She negotiated with Kanzaki Reito (appears to be a superior).

The family (probably members of a business clan) liked negotiations of THAT KIND.

Kanzaki Mikoto (appears to be related to Kanzaki Reito) closed a merger with Tokiha Royal Holdings in two months (negotiation period) through Tokiha Mai (implied that the woman was seduced)

"_Hmm, this might be an interesting place to dig something for the June Issue,"_ Shizuru thought. Her index finger was touching her cheek, it was her habit when she's contemplating about something. _"But what shall I write about?"_ Shizuru fidgeted and then she playfully wrote, "Seduction: The Ultimate Secret Weapon of the Successful Career Person".

Shizuru laughed at herself. She thought that would be the end of her career because Yukino will definitely fire her. _"A case study would be probably better. It seems interesting to find the percentage of men and women in a particular company who did "under-the-table" negotiations just to get ahead on their career. I have two months for this since I have already written my article for the next issue,"_ Shizuru thought. And then she took out her laptop. It's good that the table she got is at the corner of the cafeteria.

Shizuru typed Kuga Marketing Corporation on the search engine of her web browser and then the website of the company turned up. She clicked the URL and now she's reading the homepage. She saw the organizational structure of the company.

"Now let's see who these people are and how they are related," Shizuru mumbled to herself while digesting the information. She saw Kanzaki Reito's profile. The picture showed a tall, young man with dark, clean-cut hair, well-defined jaw, sharp nose, and a toothy smile. _"Certainly the playboy type," _Shizuru thought.

Kanzaki, Reito. Director, Human Resource Management Department.

A related article showed up at the bottom of the page. Shizuru clicked it and she found that it was a feature of the 26th birthday celebration of Kanzaki, Reito. The article had details that she needed. She found out that the man is the son of the Director of the Legal Department, Kanzaki Jiro. He has a younger sister, Kanzaki Mikoto, serving as the Director of the Sales and Advertising Department.

"_Certainly a family business," _Shizuru mused, _"but the company is named after Kuga."_ Shizuru continued her search and then she clicked the profile of the President of the Company, Kuga Toushiro. Shizuru noticed how old the man is and then she clicked the profile of the Vice-Presidents, there were four of them, three Kugas and one Kanzaki.

Shizuru started to get bored until she found out by reading some more that the Kanzakis were related to the Kugas due to a marriage between the only daughter of the President, Kuga Miyuki, and Kanzaki Hiro. By closely looking at the pictures, it didn't take long for Shizuru to conclude that Kanzaki Jiro and Kanzaki Hiro are identical twins. Thus, Kanzaki Reito is a nephew of one the Vice Presidents.

"_Ara, it seems that there are too many of them, who could this be?"_ Shizuru mumbled as she clicked the picture of a young lady with green eyes and long midnight navy hair. _"I wish my boss is as pretty."_

Kuga, Natsuki. Director, Production and Packaging Department.

"_Beautiful but looks grumpy and strict, but definitely beautiful," _Shizuru thought unaware that she had been staring at the picture for minutes. The Director was wearing dark slacks and a matching fitted suit. _"Nice frame, she seems the sporty type. Alright, I'd say it, she's sexy."_ Shizuru then massage her temples and closed her laptop altogether. She picked up her shoulder bag and laptop bag and then she went to the nearest powder room. She removed her sunglasses and she put on her amethyst contact lenses to hide her crimson eyes. She checked her laptop bag if she still had extra copies of her resume and she found four more copies. She pulled out her mobile phone and dialed Yukino's number.

"Yukino-san, I'll be out for two months so let's do the formalities,' Shizuru said excitedly.

"Alright, seems like you found a new place to dig," Yukino replied.

"Yes, I did. Here goes: I, Fujino Shizuru, resign from my post at the Red Ink Publishing Company."

"Resignation accepted by Chrysant Yukino. Please e-mail your resignation letter," Yukino replied in a bored tone.

"Ookini Yukino-san, I'm out," Shizuru said and she placed back her phone on her bag. She then asked for directions from the Information Desk until she found herself at 19th floor of The Sky Tower, that's the main office of the Kuga Manufacturing Corporation. A few minutes later, she was in front of the door leading to the Human Resource Management Office.

Meanwhile, at the conference room of The Rising Sun, Haruka was talking to Yukino as they go over the articles to be published for the May Issue.

"What, she said two months? Did she submitted her article for May?" Haruka asked.

"Submit, not submitted," Yukino calmly replied while reading. Haruka growled. "She did, do you want to read it? It's not striking. It's just about her mother's flower shop in Kyoto. But it's okay, she wrote it for Mother's Day."

"Uhm, Yukino, am I not paying Shizuru fairly? Look, their flower shop has been running for years and they don't even expand it."

"Oh, you know Shizuru-san. She and her mother are alike in many ways. They want a simple life."

"Simple life," Haruka contemplated while intently looking at Yukino and then she laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Is there something wrong with my face?" Yukino asked. Her confidence always fails her when she's with Haruka.

"Sorry Yukino, it's not you I'm laughing about. Come to think of it, Shizuru's life is not simple at all." Yukino chuckled at the comment.

"Haruka, tell me, do you still think of her as your rival? You use to say that a lot when we were in Fuuka Academy," Yukino asked. She lifted her gaze from the page she was reading to Haruka.

"Not anymore. She always wins so it's not right to compete with someone like her. I swear when I hired her I thought I beat her somehow, the Kaichou working for me. But she was so thankful for the job and I couldn't bring up the rivalry thing," Haruka casually said. She then felt a hand cover her own on the table filled with papers.

"You certainly grew up, didn't you," Yukino said with gleaming eyes. Haruka was suddenly shy and every nerve on her hand was sensitive to the touch of Yukino.

"I guess so. You're such a good influence. Maybe you should stay for life," Haruka said with a croaked voice as if her throat was suddenly dry. She wasn't expecting a reply so she pretended that she was reading.

"I'd love to stay," Yukino replied without looking and then they were silent and just went back to work.


	2. The Boss

2 The Boss

_There is one person who could turn your world upside down._

Shizuru pushed the door and she immediately caught the attention of everyone especially the guys who seemed more than eager to assist the applicant.

"Hello lovely lady, are you applying here?" A blonde young man who seemed like a receptionist approached Shizuru.

"Yes, I'm submitting my resume," Shizuru replied with a sweet smile, the one she used to have her way with people.

"Under normal conditions, we would just take your resume and ask you to wait for the call from the company but in your case, you could just sit there and wait for a moment while I deliver your resume to the boss," the man said trying to exaggerate his role. Shizuru was laughing inside but she played with the man's antics. It seems that she really got herself into something interesting.

"Ara, thank you so much then for your help. Here's my resume. Please do put a good word for me to increase my chances of getting hired," Shizuru faked. She imagined that the man's head swelled like a pumpkin.

The man briskly walked to Reito's office which was separated from the large room by a glass divider. Shizuru saw that the man whispered something to Reito and then Reito lifted his gaze to Shizuru. At that moment, Shizuru shifted on her seat and smiled. Reito then looked at the resume and talked to the man beside him waiting for instructions.

The next moment Shizuru was ushered to Reito's office. Shizuru felt that the other employees in the room where shaking their heads while smirking. Shizuru then had a dilemma. How could she say that the management is being unfair when the injustice was working for her benefit? She should surely give a lot of thought to whatever she would write for the June issue.

"Sit down, Viola-san," Reito grinned as if he just caught a big fish.

"Thank you," Shizuru replied as she took a sit on a chair across Reito's table.

"Your resume is impressive. Tokyo U Journalism graduate with honors," Reito started. Shizuru knew that she would be hired. She just needs to play Reito's game. "It says here that you worked for the Red Ink Publishing Company?"

"Yes, I did," Shizuru replied while staring at Reito's eyes to make him believe that he has her full attention. "Nice tie."

"Oh, thank you. Women like red ties," Reito whispered with a smile. He was distracted by the comment on his tie but he felt happy about it. "By the way, what happened at the Red Ink? I don't think they'd fire a lovely woman like you."

"They certainly didn't fire me. I resigned because I wanted to discover other avenues. I felt like I wanted to try it here at Kuga Marketing Corporation." Shizuru said with a straight face. This is the reason why she called Yukino earlier and resigned. Shizuru hated lying. All the information in her resume is true. The only crucial thing that's kept hidden is the fact that once her field research is over, she would go back to The Rising Sun and write as Shizuru Fujino.

"I see. Their lost then," Reito said.

"You're flattering me Kanzaki-san," Shizuru said as if she was shy.

"But it says here that you're currently taking law subjects?" Reito asked, confused.

"Yes, I'm enrolled at the Tokyo U Open University. I only took a few subjects. I'm not really keen about becoming a lawyer, I just want to study about Women's Rights," Shizuru said. That should scare him a bit, Shizuru thought.

"Women's rights?" Reito faltered.

"Yes, many women today are not treated properly and I want to at least protect myself by knowing my rights," Shizuru casually said.

"_She's a feminist, a drop-dead gorgeous feminist. Nevertheless, I'll try if she'll take my offer,"_ Reito thought while eyeing the beauty in front of her.

"We don't really have a vacant post at the moment that would fit you but I could give you a temporary job if you want until a vacant post is announced," Reito lied. Shizuru was trying to process the information and she was right about her hunch. "You can be my personal secretary for the mean time until a vacant position is up. It's your choice."

"Oh, but it appears that you already have many secretaries here," Shizuru replied while looking around Reito's office. There were two women taking calls and another woman in front of a computer typing something. Reito was caught off guard.

"Yes that's true but there's a lot of work that needs to be done in my department so I could use your help only if you want," Reito said trying to sound serious.

"Can you brief me about my roles if Iaccept this temporary job?" Shizuru replied. Reito's eyes gleamed. It seemed to him that his plan was working out. It always worked with pretty ladies who needed a job. They would do everything. Reito grinned like a dirty old man. All of this display of unprofessional treatment was of course noted by Shizuru.

"Well, it doesn't differ much from any other secretarial posts in the company. It's just that since it not an official job, I would be the one paying you for your services. The salary is the same as the one offered by the company but it may increase if I'm really satisfied," Reito said, emphasizing the words – "it may increase". Shizuru laughed inwardly. _"Poor company, they have a dumb man for a director,"_ she thought.

"Ara, it's a lot better then than the official post. You said the salary may increase more than what the company gives if I only do my job properly," Shizuru said, pretending that she was happy.

"Yes," Reito replied, still grinning, "but are you sure you can do the extra services?"

"Services like what?" Reito was confused at this question. His prey was supposed to say "I can do anything for the job." Reito quickly thought of assignments that he might give to his personal secretary.

"Well, services like looking for executives and have them sign important documents, making rush reports, entertaining business associates…I may also ask you to make my tea…or give me a massage when my neck goes stiff due to all the paper works in this department." Reito said while internally praising himself for being a smart man.

"Oh. If I were to choose, I'd rather become an official employee but I'd accept your offer while waiting for a vacant post from any department."

"Good, good, see you tom-"

A loud bang was heard on the door and an angry green-eyed lady came in. Her midnight navy hair fell down softly on her back and it was apparent that she was walking toward Reito's office.

"Good morning Director," the employees in the room greeted her like robots but she didn't pay any attention to them. Reito was calm because he knew that this was a common Kuga Natsuki entrance. Reito was holding Shizuru's resume and was about to shake hands with Shizuru. He was about to make a pass at Shizuru by holding her hand much longer than necessary. But this entire plan went to waste.

"Applicant?" Natsuki asked Shizuru. Normally, Shizuru would always reply with words to make use of the nice effect to people of her accent but this time she merely nodded. She thought that Natsuki's eyes were intense and it's too difficult to look away. Natsuki walked towards Reito and snatched the resume from his hand. Natsuki quickly scanned it and then she gazed at Shizuru.

"You're hired. I just fired my dumb secretary. Follow me, I need you to start today."

"Ara," Shizuru beamed. She stood up and straightened her skirt while Natsuki was looking and waiting for her. Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and Natsuki glared at her. Nonetheless, the smile didn't fade. Shizuru turned her head to Reito who now wore a shocked expression.

"It seems that I just got an official position Kanzaki-san. Thank you so much for your help," Shizuru politely said. She decided that she would at least let Reito shake her hand so she lifted it in front of him. But it really was Reito's unlucky day. Just as he was about to shake Shizuru's hand, Natsuki impatiently dragged Shizuru away from the office by pulling her wrist and leading her to her own office. When Natsuki was out of sight, Reito banged his table and screamed, "Kuga!"

The report that she should present the following day filled Natsuki's head with worry that she almost forgot she was holding an applicant's resume on one hand, and dragging a person with her other hand. She stopped on her tracks and dropped Shizuru's hand. Shizuru felt relieved but her skin was white and sensitive so a bruise was apparent on her wrist. Shizuru expected a "sorry" but she didn't get it. Natsuki just ignored the result of her actions and looked at the resume for Shizuru's name.

"Viola-san, follow me," Natsuki said and then she briskly walked toward her office.

"_I was right, she's grumpy and has an ego larger than her that she couldn't even say sorry," _Shizuru thought as she followed her new boss. She quickly caught up with her and she walked beside her. Natsuki thought that was weird. All the secretaries she had walked behind her, not beside her. She then threw a glance in Shizuru's direction only to find out that the girl was smiling. She wanted to scold her but nothing came out of her mouth. Something's off. Natsuki couldn't put a finger on it. When they reached her office, Shizuru was please at how organized Natsuki was and how silent everyone worked. Shizuru looked at one middle-aged woman working on her desk and then the woman mouthed, "Good Luck".


	3. The First Impressions

3 The First Impressions

_Once your heart starts to mingle with the affairs of your mind, expect the unexpected._

Natsuki went straight to her table and then she eyed Shizuru who was busy greeting the other people in Natsuki's department. She saw Shizuru smiling at everyone and easily making friends. Natsuki's brows furrowed.

"Viola-san, time is gold in my department," Natsuki called out. Shizuru heard her name and she walked briskly yet gracefully towards Natsuki's table. "Take a seat."

"_I didn't expect this turn of events but it's not bad at all,"_ Shizuru thought while looking at Natsuki. She couldn't help but smile. Just a few hours ago, she was looking at the girl's picture and now she's right in front of her. Her investigative mind started doing its old habit.

"_I think she's about my age. I'm taller than her with the heels that I'm wearing. Well-defined jaws. Beautiful skin. Very formal. Cute nose. Intense forest green eyes," _Shizuru's thoughts went on until she heard Natsuki coughed. It seems that she's done reading the entire resume.

"I need a report to be accomplished before 11:00 am tomorrow. I'll present the report on the executive meeting by 1:30 pm. That desk will be yours," Natsuki said while pointing at a table a few steps away from her own. "All the files that you need are already downloaded on the computer that you would be using. Reports in the past years are filed on the shelves to your right. I expect you to work during work hours and not chat idly with your office mates. You can now start. I want to see if your doing things properly by before 5:00 pm."

Shizuru looked at her watch. It's 11:00 am. "Okay, I'll start now. Where can I get tea?"

"Tea?" Natsuki asked, confused by the question coming from a secretary.

"Yes, I can work better if I have tea around," Shizuru replied with a straight face. Shizuru saw that there was a fridge in Natsuki's office and a water dispenser.

"_Is she serious?"_ Natsuki thought, _"I'm the boss here. She's not supposed to demand for things. Besides, it's her first day."_ Natsuki glared at Shizuru. She thought that by glaring, the woman might just take back her request for tea.

"Is there something on my face?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki was taken aback and she touched her temples as a response.

"No, it's perfect," Natsuki absent-mindedly replied almost in a whisper. Shizuru heard her clearly and smiled. "I only have coke in the fridge. I don't have tea."

"I'll just ask the other employees if they have tea and then I'll immediately start with this report," Shizuru declared. She then stood up and went to the cubicle of the middle-aged woman who talked to her a while ago. The woman, who introduced herself as Maria, offered her a box of tea bags and she beamed. Natsuki watched her from afar. Soon Shizuru was walking back towards her own table. Natsuki tried to distract herself by reading the papers on her table but no matter what she did, she couldn't stop herself from looking at her new secretary.

"_Honey-colored hair. Taller than me because of her pointed shoes. Flawless-skin. Smart-looking,"_ Natsuki thought._ "She talks to me as if I'm not her boss. I know there's something about her... That's it! She doesn't look like a secretary! She doesn't fit the profile," _Natsuki stood up abruptly as if she discovered something.

Shizuru took hot water from the dispenser unaware of what Natsuki was doing. She was confident that she could finish the report because all the data and the information are gathered. All she needs is to organize the information. She's been a Kaichou during her school days and making reports is something that she has mastered. She placed the cup with the tea bag on the countertop beside the fridge. Soon her thoughts wandered to the article that she needs to accomplish in two months time. _"What shall I write about? Hmm. Maybe I could humor Haruka by writing something like __**Executives ought to be pretty**__"_ Shizuru giggled. She was about to taste the tea when…

"Viola-san!"

Shizuru may seem calm most of the time but she's someone who gets easily startled especially when she's too focused on thinking about something. Upon hearing her name, she mechanically turned around and her tea spilled on the sleek suit of the person behind her.

"Aw! Aw! Hot!" Natsuki jumped. She felt the hot tea on her top and she quickly removed her stained vest leaving her button up shirt. She slightly pulled the damp cloth to avoid contact from the skin on her chest. She lowered her head on her chest and blew puffs of air on her wet skin.

"I'm so sorry Kuga-san!" Shizuru said with a really sorry face. Her eyes were suddenly wet and without thinking she wiped the tea above Natsuki's chest with her hanky. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Natsuki began to blush. She felt the blood spreading on the skin below her neck and up to her cheeks. It was not because of the hot tea that spilled on her skin. It was because of the dragging cold fingers of Shizuru as the secretary tries her best to wipe off the tea.

Natsuki took a step back. She wanted to curse but Shizuru's face prevented her from doing so. Her brain tells her to fire Shizuru at once but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. She then went straight to the wash room and cursed as soon as she managed to turn her back from Shizuru.

"Now I made her mad," Shizuru said to herself. _"She'll fire me once she gets cleaned up."_ Shizuru called the janitor to wipe the floor.

"What happened?" Maria asked as soon as Shizuru walked out of the office.

"I accidentally spilled hot tea on Kuga-san," Shizuru said. Those who heard her wore a shocked expression and soon a series of questions were thrown at her.

"Did she fire you?"

"Did she throw something at you?"

"Did she say you're dumb or stupid?"

Shizuru didn't know who to answer so she just said, "She just went to the wash room."

"Really? No tantrums?" Maria asked, "Now that's a first."

"I better get back. For all we know, she might fire me."

The janitor finished wiping the floor and Shizuru thanked her. Natsuki's not back yet. Shizuru made another cup of tea which she brought to her table. She sipped tea to calm herself and then she went to the shelves and took out some reports accomplished in the past months. She looked at the direction of the wash room but still Natsuki isn't coming out. Shizuru remembered that she has an ointment for burns on her bag. She took it out and placed it on Natsuki's table and then she began to work on the report.

A few more minutes passed and Natsuki finally came out of the wash room. She went directly to the fridge passing on front of Shizuru's table. Natsuki took out a coke-in-can and pulled the tab. Natsuki downed the soda and threw the can cruelly on the trash can beside the fridge. She has to show that she's mad. No one messes with Kuga Natsuki. She has to give Shizuru a good talking or else she might get the wrong idea that her boss is a softie. Natsuki readied herself as she walked toward Shizuru's table.

"Kanin na Kuga-san. Before you fire me, at least let me help you with your report so you would have something to present tomorrow in the executive meeting," Shizuru said apologetically. Her eyes pleading and she wore a pout.

"_Natsuki, since when did your senses became too particular to the details of a person's appearance?"_ Natsuki said to herself. She couldn't yell at her secretary. The tea was spilled on her and yet she feels like she would appear like the devil if she hauls over the coals to Shizuru. Natsuki found it difficult to deal with a person who is just too nice.

"I-I was just going to say be careful next time," Natsuki replied passively. Shizuru blinked. She watched the forest green eyes roll on one side as if avoiding her gaze. She stopped on working for a while to gauge Natsuki's temper.

"I'm sorry. I just get easily startled so I'll have to ask you not to startle me next time," Shizuru replied almost inaudibly. She wasn't sure if it's okay to answer back.

"I'll take note of that," Natsuki said as she sat back on her chair to attend to her paper works. She noticed that there was an ointment on her table. "What could this be?" she mumbled. As if on cue, Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was wondering about the ointment that she suddenly found on her table. Shizuru stopped from working. She stood up and walked around her table to talk to Natsuki.

"That's an ointment for burns," Shizuru explained as she eyed the skin below Natsuki's neck, that's where she accidentally spilled her tea. "It feels cool on the skin. It's yours."

"Uhm, t-thanks," Natsuki replied, not knowing what to say, "I'll use it then." Natsuki turned the cap of the small tube and squirted some on her index finger. She then began applying the ointment on the skin below her clavicle. Shizuru was amused at Natsuki's rough manner of applying ointment as if she was removing dirt. Shizuru giggled and Natsuki raised her brow at her.

"Here, let me," Shizuru said as she took a step closer to her boss's table and in the blink of an eye she was standing in front of her sitting boss. There was at least a foot that separates them and yet both of them felt awkward. Shizuru decided to ignore the change in atmosphere. She reminded herself that she just wants to help her boss. Shizuru took the ointment from Natsuki's fingers and thankfully her boss doesn't seem to be against her administering first aid. Natsuki sighed heavily. And then Shizuru began to smoothly apply the ointment on red areas below Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki felt the gentle, circular movement of Shizuru's index finger. Shizuru was focused on doing her job unaware of the effect of her closeness to the seemingly passive Natsuki. The door unexpectedly opened at that moment and Natsuki almost jumped to her feet. Reito saw that Shizuru was standing too closely in front of Natsuki. His eyes narrowed but he tried to smile to hide his suspicion.


	4. The Impulse

4 The Impulse

_If you're looking for trouble, you'll definitely find it._

"Did I interrupt something?" Reito smirked. Natsuki was about to say something but Shizuru beat her.

"No, I was just applying ointment for burns," Shizuru replied. She closed the cap of the ointment and handed it back to Natsuki. Natsuki immediately felt the cooling effect of the ointment.

"It does feel cool as if there's mint and ice on my skin," Natsuki beamed. Shizuru gracefully walked back to her table and immediately went back to work. "What brought you here Kanzaki-san?"

Reito walked toward Natsuki's table and pretended to ignore Shizuru. He slumped on a chair to make himself feel comfortable. "I need Shizuru to fill up some documents at the HR-"

"—Just send the documents here. Is that all? You should just have sent one of your secretaries instead of coming all the way here," Natsuki said obviously uninterested with the conversation. She gathered some papers on her table giving the impression that she's busy.

"Okay, you're always so welcoming Natsuki-san," Reito stood up and sat on a chair across Shizuru's table. He gave Shizuru a toothy smile. Natsuki's eyes turned into slits. She didn't like Reito taking the time of her secretary. Shizuru saw Natsuki's distress and when Natsuki looked at her, she smiled at her sweetly. To her surprise, Natsuki blushed furiously.

"_Ara, what a cute blush. She seems to have a tough exterior but she's absolutely adorable,"_ Shizuru thought and then she remembered that Reito was in front of her table.  
_"How careless of me, I totally forgot about him because I was thinking of Natsuki."_

"Do you need anything, Kanzaki-san?" Shizuru asked politely.

"Reito is fine. I'll call you Shizuru," Reito replied, his overconfidence slowly getting to Shizuru's nerves.

"I hope you wouldn't take this negatively Kanzaki-san but I don't think that's appropriate especially during office hours," Shizuru replied. She glanced at Natsuki's direction and she saw a small smile on her face.

"I see. Well Shi-, I mean Viola-san, as a new employee, we want to welcome you," Reito said shifting the topic. "You saw the people at my department this morning, right? We're going out after office hours. It's Friday after all. They told me to invite you."

Shizuru was about to reply when Natsuki interrupted.

"She can't join you unless she finishes the report," Natsuki said quickly.

"I'm sorry Kanzaki-san. But if I manage to finish the report, I guess I can join you guys," Shizuru replied with her usual smile.

"That's good to hear Viola-san. See you around," Reito said as he happily walks out of Natsuki's office. A food delivery man soon came to Natsuki's office by 12:30 pm. Shizuru forgot that it's time to eat so she saved her work on the computer and rummaged her bag for her wallet. Since Natsuki has brought her food, maybe she should also call for food delivery or maybe there's a cafeteria in the 19th floor that she hasn't seen yet. She decided to ask Maria. It doesn't seem right to ask her boss who seemed busy with her laptop. Shizuru stood up with her wallet on one hand.

"Where are you going?" Natsuki asked.

"I was just going to ask Maria-san where to get food," Shizuru replied.

"There's a cafeteria at the 18th floor. But I already bought food for us. Do you want to eat now?" Natsuki replied. She stood up and took the delivered food from the countertop. She placed them on a small dining table and then she sat and began poking on the food. "Viola-san, what are you doing standing there?"

Shizuru was shocked. She's going to eat with her boss and her boss even prepared everything. She put down her wallet on her table and then she walked toward the chair beside Natsuki.

"Ookini Kuga-san. I was just wondering if you always eat with your secretary?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki was taken aback by the question. She just acted on impulse when she ordered food for the both of them. There's only one thing she's sure about. She feels comfortable around Shizuru. It's as if they have met, she just couldn't remember. Maybe they could be friends.

"Not really. I guess you don't know yet but I just took my position as Director two weeks ago and you are my fourth secretary," Natsuki replied as she placed Shizuru's food in front of her. Shizuru's mouth watered at the food on the table which she thought was too much for the both of them.

Shizuru processed the information and she realized that Natsuki has fired three people in two weeks time and if Natsuki doesn't like her work, she would face the same fate. She gulped. She was confident a while ago but if the woman beside has too high standards, she could never be so sure. Besides, Shizuru thought that being rejected hurts a bit. That's how she felt when some of her articles were rejected by Yukino when she was still starting as a writer.

"If you don't mind me asking Kuga-san, what were you doing before you accepted your post as Director?"

"I studied and lived abroad. Then I realized that maybe it's time to come back to Japan," Natsuki replied. Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was dipping her chicken fillet on a heaping of mayo. She almost vomited at the sight despite Natsuki's amusing appearance while enjoying the taste of the white substance. "You're looking at my mayo, do you want some?"

"Oh no Kuga-san, my stomach doesn't agree with that white substance," Shizuru replied hurriedly. Natsuki snickered.

"We're the same then," Natsuki replied.

"Huh?"

"My stomach doesn't agree with the dried leaves you call tea." Both of them laughed heartily. Soon they finished their lunch and Shizuru offered to clean up. Natsuki let her and Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was back to being her boss. They both went back to work silently. By 3:00 pm, Shizuru was done with the report which turned out as a surprise to Natsuki. Shizuru handed a hard copy to Natsuki and the latter began reading the report silently. Shizuru went back to her table and waited for a response from her boss. Soon she got bored so she went back to the company's website and found herself reading more of Natsuki's profile. She found out that Natsuki recently finished her Master's Degree in Business Administration at Princeton University.

"You can now go Viola-san. I'll just make a presentation from this report," Natsuki said passively.

"Ara, I thought the presentation is a part of what you wanted me to do so I already made one," Shizuru replied. Natsuki was surprised. First, she gets a well-polished report done in few hours. Now, she gets a whole presentation package that comes with the report. "If you don't need it, I'll just delete it then."

"Let me see it first," Natsuki said. Shizuru stood behind Natsuki as the latter goes over the shared files in their network. Shizuru told her the file location and then Natsuki played the slide show. Shizuru caught a whiff of Natsuki's shampoo and she couldn't concentrate on what Natsuki had been saying.

"It's exactly what I needed Viola-san," Natsuki said. "Viola-san?"

Shizuru's trance was broken by Natsuki's second call. Shizuru lowered her head since she noticed that there was a side that needs some explanation. She stooped until her head was beside Natsuki's as she pointed some hyperlinks on a slide. She explained them to Natsuki so the latter would have an idea of how the presentation is organized. Natsuki frozed for a while and then she abruptly stood up which startled Shizuru. Shizuru yelped and luckily she wasn't holding anything. Shizuru held her chest and heaved a sigh.

"Oh sorry, Viola-san," Natsuki said as brushes the back of her head. She wanted to move close to Shizuru but she was afraid that latter might feel awkward.

"It's okay. So, is the presentation fine?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes, thank you. As my secretary, you have to come with me at the executive meeting tomorrow. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'll leave you then." Shizuru left the Natsuki's office and on her way to the elevator's, she bumped into an eye-catching woman. The busty woman seemed friendly.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," Shizuru said.

"Oh, it's okay," the woman replied with a smile, "Do you work in one of the departments here?"

"Yes," Shizuru replied. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Well, I'm looking for Kuga Natsuki's office. Can you give me the directions?"

Shizuru eyed the woman once again. She felt that she wanted to know who she is and why does she want to see Natsuki. She noticed that the woman was holding a paper bag.

"I'm her secretary. I can accompany you to her office," Shizuru replied as she forced a smile. The woman was suddenly giddy. Shizuru brought her to Natsuki's office. As soon a she opened the door revealing a reading Natsuki, the woman ran to Natsuki and hugged her. To Shizuru, it appeared like the woman was pressing her chest to Natsuki's head and the worst thing to note is the fact that Natsuki doesn't find it awkward or unpleasant.

"Mai-san, long time, no see," Natsuki happily said as the woman loosened her embrace and took a seat across Natsuki.

"I brought your favorite!" Mai said as she shoved the paper bag in front of Natsuki.

"Oh thank you. I really love these sandwiches," Natsuki replied and then she realized that she hasn't yet dismissed Shizuru. "Viola-san, you can go now. Thank you for assisting Mai-san."

"Arigatou, Viola-san," Mai happily said. The two were obviously sending her away so Shizuru felt irritated. On her way out of the Production and Packaging Department, she remembered Reito's invitation so she passed by the HRM Department and Reito iimmediately saw her. They welcomed her in the same way that most people welcome whenever she goes and after a couple of minutes she found herself with going out of the building with Reito and his friends. They were a group of three men and six ladies including Shizuru. Shizuru noticed that one of the ladies is the one she saw at the cafeteria on the first floor. She remembered that woman's name is Nao. They appeared to be a group of party people to Shizuru. Shizuru never liked parties but she was still irritated with Natsuki for some reason that she doesn't understand so she told herself that she might loosen up a bit with Reito's group since they were all friendly at her. She just needs to be a bit careful with Reito and make sure that she wouldn't give him false hope whenever the latter tries to make a pass on her.


	5. The Secrets

5 The Secrets

_Looks are deceiving._

They went on a bar called The Metro Lounge. It was Shizuru's first time in a bar. Even when she started earning good money, she hasn't changed her simple ways of living. Her simple upbringing can be seen on the way she spends. Shizuru observed that Reito and his group are regular patrons here because there was a comfortable area reserved for them. The bar is not too noisy and the music seems relaxing.

"How do you like it here, Viola-san?" Reito asked as they sat on the couch reserved for them. Shizuru noticed that Nao was looking at her.

"It's nice here. Thank you for inviting me Kanzaki-san," Shizuru replied.

"My sister, Kanzaki Mikoto, owns this place," Reito declared.

"Oh."

"Have we met before?" Nao interrupted. Shizuru noticed that she was the only one left with her and Reito since the other took drinks and went dancing.

"I guess not. I'm Viola Shizuru. Nice to meet you," Shizuru offered with her usual smile. The woman across her crossed her legs before replying.

"Yuuki Nao. Please to meet you too Viola-san," Nao replied. Shizuru felt that Nao doesn't like her. Nonetheless, she chose to smile at her because in her experience smiling at people does a lot of wonders. "Look who's here."

Shizuru turned at the direction of Nao's gaze and she saw Natsuki entering the bar with the woman named Mai. They were welcomed by a tall woman with short black hair.

"That's my sister," Reito offered as he motioned a bartender to take their orders. Shizuru noticed that Mikoto was leading Natsuki and Mai to their direction. Shizuru felt uneasy under her boss's gaze.

"_Was she mad because I went partying?"_ Shizuru thought. _"No, that can't be. She has no right to be mad at me because I did my job properly. Besides, she's partying as well."_

Mikoto, Mai and Natsuki sat on the couch opposite to Reito, Nao and Shizuru. Shizuru noticed that Mikoto had her arms around Mai.

"_Oh I remember. She's Tokiha Mai. Nao and her friends had been talking about her," _Shizuru thought. She felt the urge to take a peek at her notebook but she decided against it for fear that they might found out that she's a writer finding a good subject to write about.

The bartender came and delivered drinks. Shizuru took her margarita but she had no plans on drinking it. Natsuki doesn't seem happy and she wasn't even talking to her. She certainly looked like a social snob.

"_What a moody person, she was so nice during lunch and now she's treating me like she doesn't know me. Oh, dear me, I forgot that I'm a secretary. Her friends don't even bother to know my name," _Shizuru thought. She lifted her margarita just to smell it.

"Oh she's here!" Mikoto announced. "Tomoe!" Mikoto waved at the woman. Tomoe smiled and she walked toward the group. She stood by the couch and eyed each of them as if deciding where to sit. Shizuru was shocked when the woman sat close to her. She felt uncomfortable. She took a sip of her margarita and she coughed.

They looked at her. The secret was out. She obviously doesn't drink. Shizuru was shocked when Tomoe snuggled close to her.

"Is this the date you promised Mikoto-san. I like her already," Tomoe said.

Shizuru's eyes widened.

"No Tomoe, I wanted you to meet Kuga Natsuki," Mikoto coolly said. Tomoe loosened her embrace around Shizuru.

"What? You're setting me up with someone I don't know?" Natsuki retaliated.

From Natsuki's reply, Shizuru realized Natsuki's orientation. _"So that's the reason why there was that awkward atmosphere between us in the office. She was careful not to get any closer to me because I didn't know about her orientation,"_ Shizuru thought.

"Come on Natsuki, just try going out with someone," Mai said, trying to pacify Natsuki's temper. Reito didn't like the heavy atmosphere so he looked for a way out.

"Viola-san, would you like to dance?" Reito asked. Shizuru glanced at Nao and the woman seemed fine with Reito dancing wit someone. She also noticed that her boss was glaring at her.

"I'm sorry Kanzaki-san, I don't dance."

"Okay, come on Nao." Reito replied defeated. He realized that the new secretary is definitely a conservative feminist that could only be admired from afar. Nao stood up and went dancing with Reito leaving Shizuru with Mikoto's group. Shizuru felt uncomfortable about lying. She could dance of course. She just wanted to hear Natsuki speak with her friends who appeared peculiar.

"Just try going out Natsuki, you can't find that crimson-eyed girl anymore," Mikoto said. Shizuru eyes darted at Mikoto. Her head was now filled with questions. There aren't many people with crimson eyes like her but now she's wearing amethyst colored contact lenses.

"Oh, so you won't go out on a date with me because your crushing on someone else," Tomoe teased.

"Shut up," Natsuki said while glaring at the girl. Natsuki noticed that by now, Shizuru knows too much about her. _"Maybe it's better this way so she would know how to act around me,"_ Natsuki thought. The group drank and the conversation continued. Shizuru was thankful that they didn't mind her presence.

"When we were in second at Nara Academy, there was a science contest at Fuuka Academy. We joined with our Kaichou Harada Chie who was in her third year that time. She was beaten by the Kaichou of Fuuka Academy. Natsuki beat the second year representative of Fuuka but she didn't have the chance to meet the crimson-eyed girl," Mai narrated.

"_Kaichou with crimson eyes in Fuuka…"_ Shizuru almost choked. _"She had a crush on me?"_

"Oh, did you get the name?" Tomoe asked.

"Fujino," Mikoto replied. For the second time, Shizuru almost choked. Natsuki downed a shot.

"You don't know anything, Mikoto-san," Natsuki seriously said. Shizuru felt that there was more to what she heard. Natsuki then stood up. "I have a meeting tomorrow. I better leave and rest." Shizuru was surprised when Natsuki took her by the hand. "I'm taking my secretary." Mikoto's eyes widened a bit while Tomoe showed a sly smile. Soon the two were out of the bar and Natsuki finally got a hold of her senses. She realized that she had been dragging Shizuru again. An image of the bruise on Shizuru's risk flashed on her mind. She stopped on her tracks on the parking lot and dropped Shizuru's hand.

"Gome, Viola-san. I'm sorry that I had to drag you out of the place. Everyone noticed that you don't drink. They might use that to their advantage. You don't know them," Natsuki said with concern.

"Ookini Kuga-san. I'm happy you saved me," Shizuru replied. She was now having an internal battle. She wanted to tell Natsuki that she is the Fujino thay they've been talking about earlier but then if she does that, Natsuki would know that she is the writer from The Rising Sun. For the first time in her life, she got into real trouble.

"I'm also sorry that you had to hear too much about me," Natsuki softly said. She seemed embarrassed.

"It doesn't change anything Kuga-san," Shizuru said. "I don't mind."

"Would you be kind enough to leave what you heard here?" Natsuki asked.

"You can count on me. To be fair, I'd also let you know one of my secrets." Shizuru playfully said. Natsuki blinked.

"You don't need to do that Viola-san. Come on, I'll give you a ride home. There's my car," Natsuki said. She pointed to a black Jaguar a few meters away from where they stand. Shizuru just smiled.

"Kuga-san, you have to know," Shizuru insisted.

"Okay then, what is this secret that you wanted to share?" Natsuki said as she flicked her hair.

Shizuru touched the red Porsche on her right while smiling. "This is my car so I don't need a ride." Shizuru enjoyed the way Natsuki's mouth fell open. She just made Natsuki curious about her identity. Shizuru pulled out her key and opened her car leaving Natsuki standing while processing all the information in her head.

Earlier, Natsuki had a hunch that Shizuru doesn't fit the profile of an ordinary secretary. _"She finished a report and a presentation in a few hours without assistance. Now, she has a red Porsche. She's definitely hiding something."_ Natsuki heard the mild humming of Shizuru's car. She briskly walked toward Shizuru's rolled down window.

"Viola-san, you're hiding something," Natsuki said while stooping.

"I'll keep your secrets, you keep mine. See you tomorrow Kuga-san," Shizuru waved Natsuki goodbye and then she sped off.


	6. The Link

6 The Link

_We are all connected though the strings that bind us may not be apparent._

Natsuki's presentation was well-applauded during the executive meeting and Shizuru cheered for her on her seat. After the meeting Natsuki was invited by her father Kuga Hayato, one of the Vice Presidents, to join him for dinner.

Since Natsuki came back to Japan, he hasn't had a decent conversation with her father. They weren't the hugging type family but they both knew that they love each other. Natsuki's main influence in life is her father. Natsuki's mother died on the day she gave birth to her one and only child.

"Nat-chan, why don't you eat dinner with me?" Hayato offered when everyone has finally departed the conference room. Shizuru was helping Natsuki arranged some files that they need to bring with them to Natsuki's office.

"Sure Dad," Natsuki replied. "Viola-san, would you like to join us?" Hayato's eyes widened when she heard the secretary's name.

"_Viola? Could it be?"_ Hayato thought and then he looked into Shizuru's eyes. _"No, I guess not."_

"Oh you don't need to be so nice, Kuga-san. It must be a father-daughter affair," Shizuru replied when she noticed that Kuga Hayato was staring at her.

"But you did most of the work! We should celebrate Viola-san. She could come, right Dad?"

"Of course. By the way, I'm Kuga Hayato, Natsuki's father. Nice to meet you."

"Viola Shizuru, secretary to Kuga-san. A pleasure to meet you sir," Shizuru replied with a smile as she slightly bowed her head.

"_Viola Shizuru,"_ Hayato repeated inside his head, _"I can't believe it. Why is she wearing contact lenses? Is it possible that she knows about me and Natsuki?"_

Shizuru felt uneasy during moments when the man seems to be assessing her but in other instances, the man seems to be very agreeable. He's very much like Natsuki, serious and cold outside but nice and warm inside.

Hayato decided to leave that two to think about how he could learn more about Shizuru. He also had thoughts of telling her daughter but he decided against it. _"I think I should find out the answers for myself before telling anything to Natsuki."_ As he walks out of the conference room, he noticed how Natsuki smiled at Shizuru. His daughter doesn't normally do that to other people. _"Maybe it's time to see Sayako."_

In the evening, the three met at Alfredo's, an Italian restaurant near at the first floor of The Sky Tower. Shizuru came with Natsuki. The two came from Natsuki's office and they almost forgot about the time since they got busy with analyzing production data for the past five years. Natsuki noticed that whenever there is a transfer of the directorship from executive to the next, production appreciably drops. Since Natsuki is a newly-appointed director, she would have to solve the problem at hand. Despite that, Natsuki was in a good mood the whole day because the tension between her and Shizuru has faded. Shizuru doesn't move away even during situations when she had to stay close to her to view the same files.

Natsuki thought about what happened the night before and she decided that she wouldn't pry too much about Shizuru's life but she would do her best to make the latter comfortable around her. For the longest time, she felt that she wanted to get close to someone. Shizuru on the other hand, decided not to think about her commitment to The Rising Sun. She seemed to be under a spell under her utterly charming boss.

"Nat-chan, I took the liberty to order for myself since you're late," Hayato said to his daughter. "Hello Shi-chan!"

"S-Shi-chan? Dad?" Natsuki asked with a blush. She was suddenly embarrassed at the way his Dad addressed her secretary. Shizuru giggled on the side.

"_O my, she even laughs like him,"_ Hayato thought as he watches Shizuru. "I feel comfortable around her Nat-chan. You can treat me as your father Shi-chan."

Shizuru was stunned for a moment at Hayato's treatment. If it were another person, she would have thought that the man was attracted to her but Hayato is different. Shizuru felt that he was welcoming her as a daughter and his actions showed his sincerity.

"Ara, ookini Kuga-sama. I lost my father years ago. It feels nice that someone like you would offer to treat me as a daughter," Shizuru politely with watery eyes. Instinctively, Natsuki held Shizuru's hand and rubbed it with her thumb. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by her father.

The three ate and exchanged stories about work. Shizuru enjoyed watching Natsuki and Hayato even if inside, they made her remember about her father. But it's been 15 years since he passed away and now, whenever she remembers him, it always comes with a smile.

"Shi-chan, I asked my secretary to get a copy of your resume and you know, you can actually apply for a higher position. We can actually hire you as Nat-chan's executive assistant," Hayato expressed. Natsuki beamed at the suggestion. She looked like a five-year old being given a lollipop.

"Kuga-san has no executive assistant?" Shizuru replied.

"She said she doesn't need one," Hayato replied.

"I didn't mean it that way Dad. What I said is it's better if I don't have one if the person couldn't bear with my mood swings."

"Ara, you're aware of you're mood swings?" Shizuru said in an amused tone. Hayato chuckled and Natsuki blushed. "Anyway, thank you for that offer Kuga-sama but I don't want Kuga-san to lose her dependable secretary." Hayato laughed at Shizuru's remark.

"You're so full of yourself," Natsuki mocked but Shizuru just smiled. _"She's confident," _Natsuki thought.

"Shi-chan, would you share something about your parents?" Hayato said out of the blue. Shizuru watched his expression and she felt that it seemed okay to share. Natsuki's face also showed that she's interested to know.

"My mother lives in Kyoto. She's managing a small business just too pass the time. My father, on the other hand, died in an accident when I was 10 years old. He's German that's why I'm not pure Japanese.

"Whoa, so you can speak German?" Natsuki interjected.

"Yes. When my father was still alive, we talk in German."

Soon Hayato noticed that it was time for him to go. He had so much to think about. Now that he has done his investigation, he felt that it's time to face the things that he had once feared. He bid goodbye to the two girls and he went on his way.

"Viola-san, I'm sorry about my Dad's overfriendliness. I hope you didn't feel uncomfortable." Natsuki said when her father was finally out of sight.

"You don't have to be sorry Kuga-san. I feel comfortable around your father. He reminds me of my father. I'm happy I had this chance to meet your Dad," Shizuru replied with a smile.

"Uhm, outside office hours, you can actually call me Natsuki," Natsuki shyly said. She looked down for a while afraid that she might have been too forward.

"Only if you would call me Shizuru," Shizuru replied with an unusual twinkle in her eyes. Natsuki's head shot up when she heard the reply and her heart fluttered.

"Okay, Shizuru."

That night had been the start of their unanticipated friendship and the first of their regular dinner dates.


	7. The Beginning

**Author's Note:** Thank you to the early reviewers of my second story. I really appreciate the feedback. I read Chapters 1-6 and I found a lot of errors. This work is unedited. I just want to put the story out there so if there's a missing word, misspelled word, use of a _he_ instead of _she_, and use of incorrect tense for a verb, just make use of the context clues, okay?

This story isn't as long as _One Step at a Time_ but it's more difficult to write because I had to construct an entirely different environment. In _One Step at a Time_, everything is pretty much set by the ending of the original Mai Hime story. While in writing _Invisible Bonds_, I had to start from scratch.

I hope you enjoy reading my latest offering. (*-*)

7 The Beginning

_In solving a puzzle, one needs a lead. _

"Shizuru!" Natsuki called. She was looking into some files on her laptop. They have decided to call each other by their first names only beyond office hours but Natsuki couldn't help but slip most of the time. Shizuru smiled from her table as she stood up to attend to Natsuki's side.

"I wonder what people in the office would think if they hear you," Shizuru teased. Natsuki immediately blushed realizing her blunder. It's been almost a month since they first met and Natsuki has grown familiar to Shizuru's presence. On the other hand, Shizuru seemed to have forgotten about her assignment. She hasn't called Haruka or Yukino and worst of all, she hasn't written anything useful apart from her short notes about little gossips that come and go in the office.

"Uhm, Shizuru," Natsuki whispered, when she felt Shizuru standing beside her swivel chair. Shizuru stooped to bring her ear closer to Natsuki's lips. Shizuru loved Natsuki's cuteness during moments like this. She clasped her hands together to suppress the urge of pinching Natsuki's cheeks. "I guess it's okay when it's just the two of us."

Shizuru blushed for a moment which didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, why are you," Natsuki's head began spinning and then she realized her wrong choice of words. Her eyes widened. "No, no, no, that's not what I meant Shizuru. What I mean is-"

"-it's okay to used first names when it's just the two of us. I understand you Natsuki," Shizuru continued.

"Uhm, thanks. I thought-"

"I got the wrong idea?" Shizuru said with a smile. It was exactly what she was about to say but Natsuki felt a bit hurt. It only means that Shizuru would never think that she's making advances probably because she's her boss. For a moment, the pain showed in Natsuki's face.

"But you blushed," Natsuki murmured absent-mindedly. She did it again. She hated moments like that when words would slip out of her mouth before her brain could even process their meaning.

"I just thought it's sweet if you meant it," Shizuru replied seriously and then she changed the topic, "Did you want to show something?" Natsuki couldn't form a coherent reply. Her head was filled with what Shizuru just said. She was afraid to turn around and stare at her secretary for fear that her face would show her mixed emotions. She was sure of one thing though, never had she felt her heart pound against her chest as loud as it does at that very moment.

"Natsuki, did you want to show something? You called me remember?" Shizuru repeated. Shizuru saw that Natsuki was sitting stiffly so she carefully placed her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki heaved a sigh as if concentrating on something.

"Yeah, I wanted you see this," Natsuki said. She felt the warmth on her shoulder and it made her smile. She showed pictures of the rice plantation of the Kuga Marketing Corporation. "Production has been down during the last harvest season and the farmers say it's due to climate change."

"You don't believe them?" Shizuru asked, intrigued.

"I think it's normal whenever there's a change in management. It didn't help that my cousin, the former director Akane Kuga got pregnant late last year so when I came last month, there had been no monitoring and accomplishment reports for a long time," Natsuki pointed out.

"Oh," came Shizuru's automatic response. Natsuki suddenly jerked and then she opened her drawers one by one until she found what she was looking for.

"I almost forgot. I took this from my Dad's house. He said it's good," Natsuki said as she handed a jar of Assam tea to Shizuru while rubbing the back of her head. "Why don't you try it? Shizuru smiled at her sweetly and then Natsuki walked to the kitchenette obscured by a foldup divider.

"Ookini Natsuki, you didn't have too," Shizuru said while watching Natsuki bring her tea on the small table. When the tea was served in front of Shizuru, Natsuki took out a can of soda from the fridge and then she sat on a chair across Shizuru. "Natsuki, you're extra nice to me today. Is there anything you need from me?"

"Mou Shizuru, so you see me as a manipulator? I'm hurt," Natsuki retorted with a pout. Shizuru just smiled and took a sip of her tea. She then eyed Natsuki across the rim of her tea cup. A lot of questions are running inside her head. Come to think of it, she had always been independent and she never felt the need of having a boyfriend. She's always traveling and she never liked being tied down so she never attempted for relationships that threatened her freedom. But now, Natsuki is unconsciously keeping her close all the time and the surprising thing is she doesn't hate it.

"Actually there's something I want to ask," Natsuki mumbled. It would appear like Shizuru had been right about her hunch.

"So you need something," Shizuru grinned.

"I can make tea for you everyday to prove that you're wrong," Natsuki forcefully said. Her forest green orbs intensely stared at Shizuru who immediately succumbed. "You know I lived in the States since I graduated from high school at Nara Academy so I'm kind of not used to traveling in Japan anymore. I was wondering if you know how to go to the plantation? Here's the complete address." Natsuki handed her a folder with pictures of the plantation.

"Yes, we used to pass by that area when we go mountain climbing."

"We? You mean your boyfriend?" Natsuki nervously asked. She has been meaning to ask that in the past few days but she couldn't find an opening. She was internally happy that she finally had the chance.

"Just me and my mom," Shizuru calmly replied and then she sipped her tea.

"_There goes my chance,"_ Natsuki thought. _"She dodged it. Wait, why am I even asking? Am I jealous or something? Do I like her in a special way? But how do I know that? I wonder what she feels about me. Gah, I'm stupid as ever. Why are things like this so difficult?"_

"Natsuki? You're spacing out," Shizuru said. She reached out and touched Natsuki's hand on the table.

"Oh, I just remembered something. We used to go mountatin climbing too somewhere in that region," Natsuki said with a trace of sadness in her eyes. "But that was a long time ago. I've never been back there for years."

"We? You mean your gir-"

"-Just me and dad," Natsuki quickly said and then she downed her soda. "I was nine years old that time so it's impossible for me to be in a relationship." Shizuru chuckled as Natsuki looked away. "Anyway, I asked you because I'll visit the plantation for monitoring records."

"Oh. I'll print out a map from the company profile and then I'll explain to you how to go there," Shizuru said and then she stood up. She yelped when Natsuki caught her wrist.

"Sorry, I startled you again," Natsuki apologetically said. "But we don't need a map if you know how to go to there."

"We? You mean-"

"You and me, we're going there in the weekend," Natsuki said. She remembered her conversation with her father and how the man suggested that she should contact the field manager, Takeda, to accompany her at the plantation. That was the standard procedure for monitoring but she was never good around people so she thought about Shizuru. Her secretary is amiable and they would surely be able to get along with people in the plantation. That's what she said to her father. She remembered how her father laughed at her insistence.

Shizuru was silent for a while and Natsuki thought that she had made her secretary feel uncomfortable about the trip.

"It's okay if you don't want to-"

"No, I'll come. It's just that I'm set to visit my Mom in Kyoto this weekend," Shizuru explained. Natsuki was relieved. She was afraid that Shizuru didn't like the idea of traveling with her.

"Kyoto? Hmm. Ah, if you want, we can pass by your Mom's house on Sunday. My plan is for us to go the plantation on Friday night and then we do our work on Saturday. We leave the plantation early Sunday morning," Natsuki said. Shizuru quickly thought about the plan and then she decided that it's okay for Natsuki to see her mom. Besides she couldn't think of anything in her mom's house that could probably blow up her cover. Wait…the photo albums! Shizuru then realized that it's too risky to bring Natsuki over.

"N-no, I'll just tell her I can't make it this weekend," Shizuru said. She wasn't used to this feeling of being nervous. She definitely got herself into trouble. _"This is becoming more and more difficult by the day."_

"Mou Shizuru, you met my Dad and I'm not allowed to see your Mom? You're being unfair here. Is there something about me that your mother might not like?"

"No, that's not it silly. Okay, I'll just call her. She doesn't like surprises."

"Yay! I'm excited to meet her," Natsuki said with an amused tone. She looked more thrilled to meet Shizuru's mom than do monitoring work at the plantation. Shizuru smiled as she watched Natsuki happily get back to work.


	8. The Clue

8 The Clue

_The thing about clues is the fact that they never make you fully happy until they really lead you somewhere._

Natsuki glanced at the calendar on her table.

"Tomorrow will be our trip to the plantation," she mumbled to herself. She was smiling as she stared at Shizuru's table. Natsuki was alone in the office because Shizuru had been busy preparing documents that they have to bring with them on their trip._ "I wonder how her mom looks like."_

A knock on the door was heard and then Reito's head turned up. Natsuki's face immediately showed irritation. Reito had been coming more and more often obviously to get close to Shizuru. The worst thing is, Shizuru is so damn polite and Reito is too persistent. He managed to bring Shizuru to the Metro Lounge last weekend for the second time and Natsuki had to come to check if they aren't trying to get her drunk. Unknown to Natsuki, Reito had given color to the way she treats her secretary and Reito didn't like losing to Natsuki. Reito thought of a good way to keep Natsuki away from Shizuru.

"Kuga-san, I found something," Reito said with his playful smile. He then idly sat on the chair across Natsuki's table.

"What is it? Please make it quick."

"Guess who I met last night at the Metro Lounge. Too bad you didn't go just because Viola-san couldn't make it." Reito emphasized his last words to irritate Natsuki more.

"_Does he know about our trip to the plantation? I hope not. He's definitely going to ruin it for us."_ Natsuki thought.

"I said I'm busy. Who told you that my secretary's presence dictate my actions?" Natsuki replied, making sure that her words where heavily laden with her annoyance. She started to push the pencil too hard against the pad on her table.

"Sorry, my mistake. I just thought you like her. How foolish of me. Of course that's impossible because Grandpa won't approve a relationship with a mere secretary," Reito said. Kugas and Kanzakis in the company are expected to marry people who could help in the business. They call the President "Grandpa". When Mikoto managed to close a merger with the Tokiha Royal Holdings, she was personally congratulated by the President and now, the young Kanzaki is even more popular than her older brother. When the news about Mikoto and Mai broke out in the company, the President only said, "What a smart girl."

"Why are you after her then?" Natsuki retorted.

"I'm not one of Grandpa's favorites, not one of those "rising executives" as he calls them, so it's okay for me to play around."

"You bring shame to the company. I heard of Yuuki Nao's promotion. I wonder what you two did for that to happen." Natsuki said as if she were spitting her words.

"Oh come on, you live in the States for years. Being conservative doesn't suit you. And you know what? A lot of secretaries here are willing to give in to your charm if you just let them. Remember, Tomoe? After you refused to go on a date with her when we were at the Metro Lounge, she went out with me and we shared a wonderful night," Reito smirked.

"What do you want anyway?" Natsuki impatiently said. Reito straightened up and began to lay down his cards.

"I met my classmate, Kaichou-san Chie Harada, last night at The Metro Lounge," Reito began.

"Why should I care about that? She's your classmate in Nara, not mine. Is that all?"

"Well I asked her about your crimson-eyed crush and…" Reito said leaving his words hanging to gauge Natsuki's reaction.

"And what?" Reito watched the change in Natsuki's expression. She's obviously interested. She's really one conservative brat who couldn't forget about a high school crush. _"She's really stupid,"_ Reito thought.

"Harada-san said that she remembers Fujino-san as the friendly Kaichou of Fuuka Academy. She also said that she saw Fujino-san in Tokyo U but they belonged to different colleges so she didn't get the chance to know her more. In the end, Harada wasn't useful at all," Reito said and then he laughed.

"Get out!" Natsuki yelled. The people in her department can now hear her and they were shocked. Natsuki is back to her grumpy self again.

"Kuga-sama is having tantrums. Where is Shizuru-san?" Maria asked her officemates. "Find her Akira. Be quick," Maria ordered her assistant.

"Harada is useless but I'm not. I paid someone to go to Fuuka and I found out her full name is Fujino Shizuru. What a coincidence, right Natsuki? I felt that you are inclined to liking people with that name. You know what? I can introduce you to my beautiful friends Sawada Shizuru and Tanizaki Shizuru. I'm beginning to think that people with that name are all pretty hot," Reito continued with a smirk. Sometimes, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut and Natsuki never liked loud people. There are times when she hated Mikoto too but Mai is her friend so she ended up adapting. "So do you still like her, Natsuki, I can find her for you."

"Shut up! Just get out of my office and don't come here if you don't have any important business," Natsuki said as she shoved the man out of her office. When she was finally alone, Reito's words wouldn't get off her head. _"Fujino Shizuru. She went to Tokyo U."_

Meanwhile, Reito came back to his office and sat triumphantly. "That should be enough to keep her mind away from Viola-san." He happily attended to his duties until he got bored. He sat for a while and then thought about the name Fujino Shizuru. _"I think I saw that name somewhere. Was it from a book? Oh never mind."_

Natsuki paced in her office. It wasn't because she wanted to find the girl. It was because the name was familiar. She has seen it printed somewhere. She's just not sure where. _"I think it's in a magazine."_

"Natsuki, I had the travel order signed," Shizuru said as she came in to the office. She saw Natsuki pacing and she was obviously in deep thought. "Natsuki, is there a problem? Maria-san said that Kanzaki-san was here a while ago."

"Yes, he went here to irritate me," Natsuki replied grumpily. "Shizuru, would you please call Kurosawa-san?"

"Sure," Shizuru then left the office and went to Maria's cubicle.

"Maria-san, Kuga-san asked me to call you." Maria then went with Shizuru to Natsuki's office. Natsuki motioned Maria to sit.

"Kurosawa-san, it's nothing important. I'd just like to borrow magazines. I saw some on your table when I came in this morning."

"Oh, but they are all entertainment magazines. Are you sure Kuga-sama? What about the magazines in your Dad's office, you might find them more informative?" Natsuki's face lit up and Maria beamed. It was very rare to see Natsuki smile like that. She looked like a child. "I'll ask Akira to get them and bring them to you."

"Thank you! Thank you so much Kurosawa-san," Natsuki said. Maria left the office with a smile on her face and then she told Akira to quickly get the magazines. Shizuru heard the entire conversation and when Maria was out of the office, something popped in her head.

"Where are you going?" Natsuki said.

"I'll get the magazines for you," Shizuru said and then she darted out of the room. Natsuki was left clueless but she liked the way Shizuru looked when she wanted to do something for her. _"She's a natural sweetie. I think I should be honest with myself. I think I like her more than anyone. That makes her special I guess."_


	9. The Cat is Out of the Bag

9 The Cat is Out of the Bag

_When you're keeping a secret, it's like walking on a dark alley. You are afraid that something might turn up on your path even if it's just an alley cat._

Shizuru was packing her things for the trip. She was excited but she was also afraid. She had let herself too emotionally attached to this thing which she initially called as nothing but an assignment. At this point, she doesn't see how she could get out. It was easier when she was at Nature's Best because she immediately got hold of evidence. She resigned and said that she's moving and that was it. A week later, The Rising Sun issue came out and her mission was a success. Now it's different. She acted on a whim when she entered the Kuga Marketing Corporation. She sat on her bed and questioned all the things that she had done in her past life.

"_I didn't imagine that I would have to go through something like this before I realize that I had been bored with my life. I had been seeking for something that I didn't know," _Shizuru mumbled. She then thought about what Kuga Hayato told her when she took over the task of getting the magazines from Akira.

"_Akira, I'll get the magazines," Shizuru said. The young man nodded and left her at Hayato's office._

"_Natsuki wants magazines?" Hayato said._

"_Yes, she said she'd borrow from you," Shizuru explained._

"_Ah, okay," Hayato replied while continuing his work. He pointed to the magazine rack to motion Shizuru. He noticed that Shizuru left The Rising Sun. "Of course, she doesn't want Natsuki to see that. I wonder what she intends to write soon." _

"_Shi-chan, there's another one. I think Nat-chan should read The Rising Sun. It's very informative," Hayato said. Shizuru hesitantly picked the magazine and noticed that it was the April issue. And then she noticed that the May issue was on Hayato's table._

"_But you'll have nothing left to read," Shizuru said._

"_But that one is good, make sure to tell Natsuki to read the article about Nature's Best," Hayato casually said. "Poor company, we had a 20% share in their stocks. Anyway, I wonder how they were found out. Maybe it was an insider's job. The CEO of that company is my friend. He said that one of his sons assigned in the production unit wanted to lessen the expenses and they were all surprised that the boy would do something like that."_

"_I'll take my leave Kuga-sama. Thank you for the magazines."_

Shizuru sighed. She knows that she had just been doing her job and because of her job, she shouldn't be too close to people. They might get hurt when they find out that she got close to them because she had an assignment to accomplish. But going undercover is better that telling people that she's a correspondent of The Rising Sun. People don't withhold facts when they believe that you are one of them. It seems then that in her job, it is sometimes inevitable to hurt people.

When Shizuru came in the office that morning, she already brought her luggage bag and she left it in her car. She was surprised that Natsuki wasn't in the office yet. The green-eyed lady is usually early because she owns one of the units in The Sky Tower. When she sat down on table, she saw a note which was obviously left by Natsuki.

_Shizuru_

_We'll leave late in the afternoon. I'll be there in the afternoon. Don't forget to bring the documents we need._

_Natsuki_

Shizuru smiled. Most of the time, Natsuki doesn't treat her as a secretary. She treated her as a valued friend. Natsuki is…special. She never had someone like her. _"I think I have to be honest with myself. I think…I like her. I think I should be honest with her."_

Shizuru sat on her swivel chair and then she glanced at the calendar on her table. One month and two weeks. That's how long she had stayed as Natsuki's secretary. She had to leave soon. She brought out her notebook and she tried to check if there's anything useful in her notes and she found nothing. A moment later, Nao came into Natsuki's office bringing a memo for Natsuki.

"Where's Kuga-san?" Nao asked.

"She'll be back in the afternoon," Shizuru replied. She didn't like the way Nao looked at her but she tried to smile to hide her emotion.

"Here's a copy of the memo for her. It's for the celebration of the 6th Anniversary of the company next month."

"Okay, I'll receive it for her," Shizuru said as she signed for Natsuki.

"Is that your way of flirting? Always smiling even if you don't like the people speaking to you?" Nao said showing her aversion to Shizuru.

"Ara, Yuuki-san, have I done something wrong for you to speak of me like that?" Shizuru replied trying to control her emotion. Now she's into a real office drama. Nao is obviously jealous because of Reito's unwanted attention to Shizuru. Shizuru's pride is threatening to burst out._ "How dare she to talk to me that way as if she's my boss?"_

"Stay away from Reito if you don't want to get into trouble," Nao said. Shizuru felt that the woman is really picking a fight with her. She must have been waiting for this opportunity to come. The last time she went at The Metro Lounge, she noticed how Nao glared at her but Natsuki never left her side so Nao didn't say anything to her.

"I think you should say that to him. He always comes here asking me to join your group and I think he means it in a friendly way. Besides, he is our boss so I try to accept his invitations." Shizuru reasoned out.

"Liar! You lying bitch. You're leading him on in the same way that you're leading on Kuga-san. It's very obvious you know, the way she protects you. I bet you love the attention," Nao provoked. Shizuru is very mad by now. Natsuki's name has been dragged in the heated conversation.

"Yuuki-san, I don't have any interest in Reito-san so please just leave me alone. I won't join you guys at The Metro Lounge anymore, if that's what you want. And please don't put wrong ideas in your head. I'm not leading anyone on," Shizuru expressed.

"And why should I believe you? You're so good at lying. You think you're so smart to hide it from everyone. Call it the sixth sense of a woman. I know who you are and what you're doing in this company," Nao smirked. She saw the changed in Shizuru's expression which means that she was understood. "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone yet but once I see you doing anything inappropriate around Reito, I'll tell Kuga-san about you." Nao left the office leaving the stunned Shizuru with a swagger.

Shizuru panicked. She sat on her chair and then she drafted a resignation letter. She'll just leave it on Natsuki's table. In her experience, time heals everything. Maybe she should just vanish and then show up to Natsuki a month later and tell her everything. She printed out the letter and she began to think about her future actions.

"_I don't have a problem leaving this company but Natsuki…She'll get mad if I just leave without telling her my reasons. If she finds it out from Nao, Nao would surely exaggerate her story. She might make it appear like I just used Natsuki for my job or something along that line. Knowing Natsuki, she'd get mad. I guess it's best if she finds it out from me," _Shizuru massaged her temple and then she noticed tears escaping the sides of her eyes. _"It's been so long since I cried. I thought I could tell her I like her."_

Meanwhile, Natsuki was out of the office that morning because she went to the main office of the Red Ink Publishing Company. It didn't take long for her to be received at the the working station of The Rising Sun. She introduced herself and she was welcomed into Haruka's office.


	10. The Encounter

**Author's Note:** Sweet chapters ahead so please be kind and throw in some reviews!

Thanks to the following early reviewers:

**Kuga Shizuru.** More Shiznat in chapters 12 and 13. I hope you enjoy reading.

**torrrn.** Thanks for reading the story. I'll try to update as fast as I can.

**krugern.** What can I say? You're amazing! You review each chapter. Thank you!

**.** More chapters here! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Karai-san.** I think Takeda will show up in chapters 12 and 13. It's going to be a short appearance so don't worry.

**adj128. **Thanks for the nice words. Here are more chapters to read and review.

**shaynejayell.** Yeah you're right, the story is a bit awkward at places. I actually think my first story is better than this but I also think that this one has its own beauty. Please continue reading.

**bitchynovich.** Here's an update! There are a lot of surprises coming your way so please continue reading.

**Demon Cat08. **You're quite right in thinking that Hayato is a family friend but something happened…Sorry, I have to shut up or I'll end up throwing a spoiler.

**Shiznatyurifan. **Hey, thanks for reading One Step at a Time. I hope you liked it. Anyway, just a few more chapters and we'll get to the story of Natsuki's and Shizuru's parents.

**kiangs. **You can guess how Natsuki would feel after knowing about the real Shizuru when you read chapter 12.

**Vaurn. **The story about Natsuki's and Shizuru's parents will be revealed in chapter 15 or 16. I'm not yet sure. Anyway, I read your story The New Girl. It's really funny. I'll write a review when you post an update.

**Theromaticgirl. **Hey, you said you'll write a review for the upcoming chapters. Here are three more chapters to read.

**Garrita salvatrucha.** Thanks for reading One Step at a Time. I hope you're enjoying this one.

10 The Encounter

_Seek and you shall find._

"Let's talk inside Kuga-san." Haruka said. She thought Natsuki was there to advertise a product through The Rising Sun.

"So, how can we be of help?" Haruka said when they were finally seated. Natsuki wasn't really prepared. Yesterday after browsing the magazines brought by Shizuru, she found the name that she was searching – Fujino Shizuru. She couldn't sleep the whole night because she didn't know what to do if she meets the crimson-eyed beauty.

"Uhm, it's about…"

"Advertising, of course" Haruka interjected.

"Yes," Natsuki replied, partly thankful that Haruka was presumptuous and then she suddenly had an idea.

"Here's the rate. It depends on the size, whether it takes a hole page or two pages or a feature. Wait, I'll just call someone to explain it to you," Haruka said and then she left the room.

"_Did she just say hole instead of whole? Nah, I guess I just didn't hear her well," _Natsuki thought as she browsed the advertisement rates.

"Good morning Kuga-san," Yukino said. Natsuki turned around to the source of the voice and then she was surprised to see a familiar face yet so different. For a moment, she hesitated if it was really her.

"Yukino-san?" Natsuki said with her eyes wide open.

"I'm surprised you remember me," Yukino happily said as she motioned her to sit down. Natsuki took a copy of The Rising Sun on the table and then she saw that Yukino was the managing editor. It didn't register to her system in the past.

"You look so…grown up," Natsuki said.

"Yeah, it's been seven years since we met at the science contest. I still think you just got lucky that's why you won over me," Yukino replied with a smile. Natsuki felt really lucky now that Yukino is here. It means that it would be easier to investigate. She just needed to be tactful.

"It was just fair that I won, our Kaichou lost over your Kaichou remember. I had to win for Nara," Natsuki said. Her insides were flipping since she managed to guide the direction of their conversation. Yukino just laughed at the remark.

"I never doubted Kaichou-san, I mean Shizuru-san. She always wins. She works here by the way," Yukino replied. Natsuki's ears couldn't believe it. She found her.

"Really, I didn't see her around," Natsuki said, "Her eyes have that distinct red wine color, right?"

"Yeah, wow Natsuki-san, I can't believe you'll remember something like that. Did you have a crush on her when you went to Fuuka years ago?" Yukino teased. It was common for Shizuru to attract people. Yukino knew that her eyes are really captivating to boys and girls alike that's why Shizuru started wearing contact lenses when she's out in the real world.

"Eh? Why would you even… Anyway, she's a looker so I remember her," Natsuki finally said.

"Ah, she looks different now. I doubt you'll recognize her if you see her with those big shades that she wore wherever she goes. She keeps her hair hanging loosely now. She used to put it on a tight bun when we were in high school. She's a workaholic so she's actually thinner now. Wait, why are we talking about her again?"

"Because I have a crush on her?" Natsuki playfully replied and they both laughed. "By the way, Yukino-san, I'm surprised you haven't settled down? You're using your maiden name." Yukino chuckled at the remark.

"I could say the same to you. There's a joke here that if you become a part of the staff of The Rising Sun, you will never get married. Here at the Red Ink, they call it as the The Curse of the Rising Sun," Yukino narrated lightheartedly. Natsuki chuckled at the way Yukino emphasized the name of the spell. Haruka then entered the office and smiled at the two. She quickly took her bag and then she walked beside Yukino's chair and touched her on the shoulder not minding Natsuki's presence.

"I have a meeting. Take charge," Haruka said and the she stooped and gave Yukino's forehead a quick kiss before leaving hurriedly. Natsuki was surprised and then she remembered Shizuru. She suddenly missed Shizuru. _"What could she be doing in the office now?"_

Yukino noticed the shock in Natsuki's face but that's something expected. She decided to get down to business. "So do you have any questions about the advertising rates?"

"Uhm, do you cover events?"

"What kind of event?"

"You see, the Kuga Marketing Corporation is holding it 6th Anniversary celebration next month. We will present our products and we will expand our market," Natsuki explained.

"I see, so you need a package?" Yukino said. "That will cover a lot of pages but I guess money is not a problem here, right. I'll work with my team and then I'll show you our concept. I'll send a correspondent to cover the event and then we'll highlight the milestones of your company and we'll also feature each of your products. If you pay us really nicely, we can actually release a special issue."

"I see. I was wondering if you could send Fujino-san." Natsuki casually replied. Yukino chuckled.

"I'll ask her when she comes back. She's not here right now. Blast that. She's not here most of the time. She just comes when she's bored and when she needs to submit an article."

"I see. Here's my call card. Just give me a ring when you already have a concept. By the way, Yukino-san, it's not yet sure if our company will avail of your services. I'll have to talk to the Director of the Sales and Advertising Department in our company. I'll put a good word for The Rising Sun."

"I understand, here's my call card too so you can easily reach me," Yukino said and then they shook hands.

Yukino watched Natsuki walk away from her. Natsuki's boyish actions didn't go unnoticed. Her clothes too, Natsuki wore slacks and flat boots. _"Despite her feminine appearance, why do I feel like she swings that way?"_ Yukino thought and then she went back to work.


	11. The Channel

11 The Channel

_It's only natural to seek for a way out when you are suffocating._

"Kuga-sama, there's something I need to tell you," Shizuru said with her resignation letter in hand.

"If it isn't Shi-chan. Is Nat-chan working hard?" Hayato said humorously and then she noticed the seriousness in Shizuru's countenance. _"Is she going to tell me?"_

"I need to let this out. It's the first time it's happening to me. My assignments are not supposed to be this difficult to carry out," Shizuru blabbered.

"Calm down Shi-chan. I guess it's better to talk with tea in hand. Take a seat," Hayato said. He motioned his secretary to prepare tea. A few moments later Shizuru was sipping the tea served before her. The secretary eyed Shizuru for a while before she left the room.

"Promise me you won't judge me after this," Shizuru said. "I'm sorry Kuga-sama, I just don't want to hurt Natsuki that's why I'm telling you." Hayato nodded.

"I wrote the article about Nature's Best on The Rising Sun," Shizuru started like a child confessing to a parent. She was pressing her palm with one thumb to relax. She looked at Hayato as the latter sipped his tea.

"Okay, but that was Fujino Shizuru," Hayato said.

"That's my mother's surname. When I was in high school I used that name because my my Grandpa financed my education at Fuuka Academy," Shizuru continued. "We were on a tight budget that time because my father died so my mother asked her parents for help."

"I see. Fujinos are a rich clan in Kyoto. Your grandparents didn't approve of your mother's marriage with your father so when your father died, they wanted you to be a Fujino." Hayato calmly said.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I've seen cases like that happen before my eyes," Hayato replied.

"Wait, but that's not the point Kuga-sama. The point is I'm a writer of The Rising Sun," Shizuru tried to emphasized.

"Why did you go back using you father's name? I imagine your grandpa got angry at you for doing that," Hayato replied.

"Yes they did get angry at me and my mother. While I was in high school, my mom decided to continue running the flower shop business on her own. I knew she was trying to save money so we don't have to live by grandpa's conditions. Grandpa wanted me to take Business Management but my mom knew that I wanted to be a writer. I found a scholarship grant from a foundation so I went to college on my own."

"I see. So that was the reason why you chose the scholarship over the financial support of the Fujinos," Hayato replied with a nod. Shizuru was confused. She felt like the man doesn't understand the point and they always take a sidetrack to the story of her family.

"Uhm, Kuga-sama, please have Natsuki sign this on Tuesday. I won't be coming on Tuesday anymore. I'll go back to Red Ink to work for the next issue of The Rising Sun." Shizuru finally said.

"Are you sure?" Hayato asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I'm happy I met you Kuga-sama. I'm beginning to wonder why Natsuki isn't as calm as you are," Shizuru said with a small smile.

"Ah, she got her mother's temper," Hayato casually replied.

"Aren't you mad at me Kuga-sama?"

"No. I'm not. By the way, did you find any interesting scoops?"

"I did not. I came at the wrong place. But if you want gossips, I learned a lot." Shizuru replied. She didn't expect Hayato's open-mindedness but she felt relieved. Hayato chuckled at the remark.

"Don't forget about my resignation letter, Kuga-sama. And as an additional favor, please explain things to her," Shizuru said with pleading eyes.

"Okay but not for free. Remember this Shi-chan. In the future, I'll ask for your help too." Hayato seriously said. Shizuru thought about his words for a moment.

"Okay, it would be my pleasure to help you as long as it doesn't involve anything illegal," Shizuru replied. Hayato smiled at her wit and then he placed the letter in his desk drawer.


	12. The Resolution

12 The Resolution

_What you are today is due to the choices you made along the way._

"Let's go Shizuru," Natsuki said. They decided to use Natsuki's car because Natsuki intended to drive. She said she doesn't like bringing a driver.

"But it's a long drive. If you get tired, I could get on the wheels," Shizuru said. She knows how straining it is to the eyes when you drive for hours in the evening.

They were silent along the way. They only talked when Natsuki needed directions. Shizuru didn't mind the silence because her mind was occupied by her worries about how Natsuki would react when she learns the truth. Natsuki was busy with her thoughts as well. She was now sure that she liked Shizuru but she felt like she's betraying her own feelings since she went out today looking for a different girl.

When they reached the region, Natsuki glanced at Shizuru on the passenger's seat and she saw that she was sleeping. She pulled over to the sidewalk because Shizuru's head was hanging loosely on one side. Thankfully, Shizuru didn't wake up. Natsuki removed here own seatbelt and she got out of the car. She opened the door on Shizuru's side and she angled Shizuru's seat. She gently positioned Shizuru's head against the headrest.

"_That's better,"_ Natsuki said to herself. On impulse, she touched Shizuru's face with the fingers of her right hand and then she cupped her cheek. _"I really think I should be honest with you."_ She hesitantly pulled away her hand when she started staring at the slope of Shizuru's exposed neck. She gulped and went back to the driver's seat.

She reached the town and soon she found the small inn suggested by her father. Shizuru was still asleep. Natsuki left her on the car to check in. As soon as Natsuki was out of sight, Shizuru opened her eyes.

A while ago she was awakened when her chair was inclined but she chose to keep her eyes close. She almost gasped when the hand supporting her head stroked her cheek and eventually stayed there. She almost cried. How could she break the heart of someone so pure like Natsuki. Her guilt was ripping her apart. She then saw Natsuki on her way back to the car.

"You're awake," Natsuki said as she went back to the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?"

"We're looking for another inn because they only have one more room available," Natsuki explained.

"But it's late, why don't we get the available room?" Shizuru said. She was surprised at her own boldness but she couldn't take back her words. And then she realized the complications of her own suggestion. How could she remove her contact lenses?

"Okay, if that's okay with you. I was just thinking that you might feel uncomfortable with sharing a room. Let's go then," Natsuki casually said. She was internally jumping out of joy. They checked in and Natsuki tried her best to make Shizuru feel at ease in the small room.

Shizuru opened her luggage bag and took out her towel and toiletries. Natsuki watched her from the corner of her eye as she sat on the couch in front of the small TV in the room. Natsuki took papers from her laptop bag and she arranged them in a folder. She heard a clicked on the bathroom door and then she sighed. She turned on her laptop and began scrutinizing new package models for the rice wine produced by their company. She read some reports that she needed to study until she heard the bathroom door open. She turned her head around and her eyes almost popped out.

"Shi-" Natsuki's eyes traveled the length of Shizuru's towel-clad body. She blushed furiously and then she stood up. "Put your clothes on!" Natsuki yelled as she ran to the bathroom door and locked up herself.

"Ara, Natsuki's so cute," Shizuru said. She then wore her nightgown and she dried her hair with her towel. "Natsuki, Im dressed. You can come out now." The bathroom door slowly opened and Shizuru chuckled as Natsuki slowly moved her head out to check if she wasn't lying. Her face was red and Shizuru found her really irresistible. Natsuki was relieved for a moment and then she soon turned her head away from Shizuru. The lavender nightgown clung closely to Shizuru's body. Her arms, neck and legs were exposed. And the low neckline showed Shizuru's cleavage.

Natsuki opened her own luggage bag and she took her clothes and toiletries.

"For you to react like that-," Shizuru teased.

"What?" Natsuki glared at Shizuru, who was running a comb on her hair while sitting on one side of the bed.

"—it seemed like it's you first time to see a woman's body. With your looks, you'll qualify as a player," Shizuru teased. She couldn't help it even if she wanted to just stop. Natsuki's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I'm not a player! In fact, I've never been in a relationship!" Natsuki said without thinking. Shizuru was somehow shocked to hear this but soon her gaze softened. "And how dare you think of me as a player when you yourself are so good at seducing people?" Shizuru was shocked at the retort and was mildly irritated that Natsuki was accusing her.

"Ara. For your information I haven't seduced anyone because I've never been in a relationship either." Shizuru yelled back. She was surprised at the sound of her own voice. Natsuki blankly stared at her because Shizuru has never been angry before. There was a moment of silence. Natsuki saw that Shizuru was still glaring at her but she didn't take her eyes off her face. Shizuru soon realized her mistake. Isn't she the one who started the teasing? She looked away and then retired to bed with her back facing Natsuki.

Natsuki went to the bathroom door after she turned off the lights in the room.

"_Sometimes I hate the fact that she is so nice to me. She even turned off the lights because I'm already in bed," _Shizuru thought. She then took off the contact lenses and felt comforted. She had to put them back again a while ago before she came out of the bathroom. _"I have to wake up early tomorrow so she couldn't see my eyes." _She was tired after her encounter with Nao, her confession to Hayato, and her problematic life in general. She's falling in love with someone that she didn't want to hurt but eventually she would if she couldn't help herself.

Shizuru thought about her escape on Tuesday. Normally, she's happy whenever she could escape from her problems. That's what she did her entire life - escape from pain caused by relationships. She treated people casually. She didn't established relationships that would last long. She has several admirers and acquaintances but in the end she only trusted her mother. Haruka and Yukino were there for her but she didn't bother them most of the time.

Natsuki took her time on the bathroom. Shizuru's words were running inside her head and she was grinning. _"She looked even prettier when she's angry." _Natsuki then thought about the events of the day. She found Shizuru Fujino but she's a part of the past. She just had to close that chapter. _"When I see Fujino-san, I'll just be honest with her. I'll tell her I admired her once and I'll tell her that I owe her father everything. And then that's it. If she gets mad at me, I guess it's okay. At least I have been honest with her. So it's decided, I'll tell Shizuru about my feelings before we go back to Tokyo. That's it. Enough of my what-ifs. I just need to let it out. I'll just think about the consequences depending on Shizuru's response."_

The faint moonlight diffused in the room through the high glass windows. The silence comforted her. She felt like she was in her mother's house in Kyoto. She heard the bathroom door gently open revealing a towel-clad Natsuki. The light from the bathroom made the room a bit brighter. She saw Natsuki looked in her direction before the latter turned off the light in the bathroom. Both of them relied in the faint moonlight to steal glances of each other.

"_Glad she's asleep,"_ Natsuki murmured to herself. She removed her towel and she used it to dry her hair. Shizuru saw Natsuki in her bra and boxer shorts and she felt something travel inside her body. Natsuki pulled a loose T-shirt on her body and then she glanced at Shizuru's direction again. She saw that Shizuru occupied only half of the bed but she was scared to occupy the other half so she retired on the short couch. Shizuru saw Natsuki's bare legs dangling on the edge of the couch.

"_What? She's not sleeping here?"_ Shizuru was upset by Natsuki's behavior. She didn't want her to sleep in that small couch because she'll wake up in the morning with muscle pain.

"Natsuki," she firmly called out.

"Shiz-" Natsuki sprung from the couch. "You're awake?"

"What do you think are you doing in that small couch?" Shizuru said without looking at Natsuki. "Get in here if you don't want me to get mad at you." Natsuki reluctantly got up thinking how Shizuru could easily turn her to a puppy. She stood beside the unoccupied side of the bed while watching Shizuru's back.

"Are you sure? I tend to turn a lot when I sleep," Natsuki reasoned out.

"Would you please stop thinking that I feel uncomfortable when you're near me because that's not true at all." Shizuru said. She tried not to say the words but they slipped. She knew that her actions only make things more difficult for her. She felt Natsuki slither under the blanket that they had to share. Natsuki's arm was pressed against her back because the bed was meant for a single person.

"You just lied. Why are you so stiff if you're not uncomfortable?" Natsuki thoughtfully said. Shizuru was caught off-guard and words won't come to aid her. But she really surprised Natsuki when she turned around and wrapped her arm around her. Shizuru placed her chin on Natsuki's shoulder and her leg over Natsuki's. She fitted perfectly to Natsuki's side. Natsuki felt warm all over and she imagined she had a sudden high fever. Her body was reacting because her senses are filled with Shizuru - Shizuru's shampoo, Shizuru's soft breast against her arm, Shizuru's crotch against her thigh and Shizuru's forehead against her cheek. _"Kami, she's torturing me."_

"Sleep Natsuki and stop thinking," Shizuru softly said.


	13. The Labyrinth

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Don't forget to write a review for this chapter.

13 The Labyrinth

_Some people lose their way and find their way back. Some people lose their way forever. Some people lose their way and someone comes to lead them back._

Shizuru woke up early in the morning as she had planned. The room was still dark. She almost cried when she initiated the embrace in the evening. She knew that she's going to miss Natsuki and she doubted if her life would even return to normal after she completely hurts the sleeping angel beside her. _"I have three days left with you." _The sleeping Natsuki was cuddling her protectively. Her face was buried in the crook of Natsuki's neck while Natsuki's arm was wrapped around her back. Natsuki's smell was refreshing like mint and rain. She puckered her lips to plant a kiss on Natsuki's neck. It took all her willpower to extricate herself from Natsuki. She took out her toiletries and locked up herself in the bathroom.

Natsuki heard the sound of running water. Her eyes fluttered and she saw the light heralding the new day. She missed Shizuru's warmth. She took Shizuru's pillow and cuddled it while enjoying Shizuru's lingering smell. Shizuru soon came out in her underwears, her towel wrapped on her damp hair. She felt Natsuki move in an attempt to look away.

"Hey Natsuki, wake up," Shizuru mischievously said.

"I'm awake," Natsuki affirmed. Her voice was muffled by the pillow that she was hugging.

"Get to the bathroom then," Shizuru ordered. Natsuki sat up and mumbled a low 'okay'. When she turned around, Shizuru was still pulling her jeans and her torso was covered by a red lacy bra.

"Fuck, I thought you're done dressing up!" Natsuki yelled. Blood run up to her neck and cheeks to Shizuru's delight.

"As far as I know I'm not naked for you to react like that," Shizuru replied with a smile. Natsuki quickly took her toiletries before locking the bathroom door behind her. She stripped off her clothes and she let the water cool her down. Shizuru pulled her body-hugging shirt while smiling at Natsuki's cute reaction. _"Now I officially seduced someone."_ She noticed that there was no phone inside their room so she went to the information counter to ask for food. Her orders were taken and the staff said they would deliver the food to their room shortly. When she came back, Natsuki was dressed in khakis and a short-sleeved checkered polo. A cowboy hat was hanging below her head.

"They will deliver breakfast soon," Shizuru announced as she sat beside Natsuki on the couch.

"The plantation is only fifteen minutes away from here. Takeda, the field manager, will come today. Basically, I'll introduce myself to the farmers, meet the number one among the farmers, and listen to the union. I need to establish my relationship with them and I need to assure them that their efforts would be properly compensated."

Shizuru listened to her and nodded. The food came soon and they ate silently. When they came out of the inn, a jeep pulled over in front of them. A fair-skinned man with dark brown hair got off the jeep and he grinned at them.

"Good morning Kuga-sama. You should have asked me to fetch you from Tokyo," Takeda said. "I already told the farmers that you are coming today. There should be no problems at all." Shizuru noticed that his grin could rival that of Reito's but this Takeda guy is a man while Reito is a boy. It was hard to ignore the fact that her entire attention was on Natsuki. Shizuru pushed herself closer to Natsuki's side.

"Thank you Takeda, this is Shizuru Viola by the way."

"Yeah, your Dad told me that you brought your secretary with you."

Takeda was true to his word. When they came to the plantation, the farmers have gathered under a sheltered area that they used for assemblies. They had a stereo and a microphone. They were welcomed by the president of the farmers' union and soon Natsuki was called to speak in front of about forty farmers. Natsuki was nervous but Shizuru cheered her on. Takeda noticed how the two looked at each other.

Natsuki introduced herself and her position in the company while the farmers intently listened. She tried to explain about production and mentioned her plans as the new director. She said she wanted to hear about the problems that they encounter in the plantation and the farmers spoke one-by-one while Natsuki intently listened to their pleas. Shizuru wrote down the comments, suggestions, and complaints of the farmers while Natsuki reassured them that she would do her best to meet their need. She also motivated them to cooperate in maximizing the production output.

Takeda, the field manager, is an agriculturist. After Natsuki spoke to the farmers, the microphone was handed to Takeda. He expertly answered problems about rice farming and Natsuki saw how the farmers expressed their agreement with him by constantly nodding. Takeda talked to the farmers with respect. He was the right man for his job. Shizuru saw that. After the customary round of applause for Takeda, the president of the farmers handed the microphone to Shizuru.

"I'm just an assistant," she whispered to the man but she wasn't understood so she had no choice but to say a few words. She had a worried look on her face but Natsuki's smile gave her courage.

"Uhm, good morning. I'm Shizuru Viola, a member of Kuga-sama's staff. My parents are horticulturists so I grew up loving the soil. My Dad said if you love the soil, the soil will love you back." The farmers laughed at her and she smiled. She was embarrassed. Takeda seemed to scoff her. "I'll pray for a bountiful harvest this season." The farmers clapped their hands and then the snacks were served. The farmers were surprised when caterers came to deliver various dishes for lunch. Shizuru shook hands with the farmers and happily introduced herself to them. Natsuki saw her and she did the same. She stayed beside her and tried to imitate the way she dealt with people.

In the afternoon, the president of the farmers volunteered to tour the group around the plantation but Takeda said, he would do the job.

"Kuga-sama, why don't you leave your secretary here to take the attendance and do surveys?" Takeda suggested, in the hope that he would be able to have Natsuki's entire attention. Natsuki thought that Takeda was right. Besides, it's quite hot. Shizuru would only get tired.

"Viola-san, just stay here and do what Takeda said," Natsuki ordered despite the dejected face worn by Shizuru. Takeda grinned triumphantly.

Natsuki went with Takeda while Shizuru tried her best to quickly accomplish her task. She made a directory of all the farmers in the plantation and then she did a quick survey to accomplish the documents that she brought with her for monitoring. After more than an hour, she was done and she asked the farmers for directions so she could follow Natsuki and Takeda.

Takeda tried to get Natsuki to open up to him but his sense of humor didn't work. Natsuki couldn't pick up his jokes which were thrown to make her smile. Natsuki only asked questions about the plantation and agriculture in general. Their conversation never went personal and Takeda was frustrated. Soon, Natsuki got tired and they walked back to the farmer's assembly area. Only an old woman and a boy where left there to clean up.

"Obaa-sama, did you see my secretary?"

"Ah, the sweet girl with Kyoto-ben?"

"Yes, that's her," Natsuki said. She was starting to get worried.

"She followed you to the plantation a few minutes ago," the old woman replied. "If you didn't see her, it means she's still out there looking for you." Natsuki face turned white. The sun is starting to set. "Hiro, help them look for their friend."

The boy walked with Natsuki and Takeda back to the plantation. Natsuki was very upset and she was breathing heavily. Takeda was afraid that she would snap any moment.

"I think she followed the footpath to the east if you didn't meet her on your way back," the boy said. "Let's walk here. The rice field extends beyond those trees on that side and on that other side near the hills. Where do you want to go first?"

"Takeda, it would be faster if we split up. You go there and we go here," Natsuki declared.

"But-"

"Just go and if you find her, wait for us in this spot."

Natsuki followed the boy hastily. She was cursing herself for leaving Shizuru earlier. _"I can't forgive myself if something happens to her."_

Shizuru looked around and realized it's getting dark. It could have been easy to walk around if not for the trees scattered around the plantation. She felt the coldness of the air and as the darkness loomed around her, she felt lost. She looked around and there were no people. Her life was like that. There were no people and because she didn't know where to go she just wandered around. She walked telling herself that she would soon reach the boundary markers. Tears began to leak from her eyes. She was afraid. She was alone. _"Dad, help me."_

"Kuga-sama, there she is," the boy cried out. He pointed a finger to Shizuru's direction. Natsuki was relieved when she saw her from afar but she noticed that there was something wrong. Shizuru seemed to be in a trance she was shuddering.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled but Shizuru wasn't looking back. She called her again but still Shizuru wasn't responding. Natsuki ran to her as quickly as she could. She didn't care about following the footpaths. She crossed the rice fields like a sprinter and then she pulled Shizuru in a tight embrace. "Shizuru, it's me. Everything is fine now. I'm here. I won't leave you."

"That's what Dad said but he left me anyway," Shizuru sobbed as if she was dreaming. Natsuki realized that it was a symptom of trauma. Something triggered the outburst probably when she got lost. Natsuki rubbed her back and murmured words to calm down Shizuru. She kissed her on the forehead and she realized that she couldn't lose her.

"SShhh, it's okay now. It's me, Natsuki. Shizuru, let's go home. Please," Natsuki pleaded with teary eyes. Shizuru slowly realized that Natsuki had been crying and she was asking her to come home. She responded to the hug by wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist.

"Ookini Natsuki," Shizuru said and then she sobbed on Natsuki's chest.

Takeda saw them from afar and he sneered. _"Too bad she's a prince."_


	14. The Tight Spot

14 The Tight Spot

_People have different interests which define their character._

Natsuki protectively held Shizuru as they walked back to her car. She took out a bottle of mineral water and urged Shizuru to drink. She thanked Hiro and she shelled out some bills to reward the boy. The boy flashed a toothy smile at her and then he happily went home.

Darkness engulfed the surroundings and the sound of cicadas can be heard from the trees in the plantation. Natsuki reclined the passenger seat for Shizuru and then she caressed her cheek. "Are you okay now, Shizuru?"

Shizuru closed her eyes and leaned on the warm palm on her cheek. She then opened her eyes and smiled softly at Natsuki who was so worried about her. "I'm sorry, Natsuki." She grasped the hand on her cheek to slowly bring it back to lap of its owner. She decided to deny herself any physical comfort from Natsuki to protect not only her own feelings but Natsuki's as well.

"I guess I shouldn't leave you again," Natsuki said with a smile but Shizuru looked away. Natsuki was unnerved about Shizuru's behavior and as she replayed the events on her head, she remembered Shizuru saying that her Dad left her. "Shall we go Shizuru?"

"Yes, I'm okay now. I'm sorry for being a brat," Shizuru said with a small smile. Natsuki bid Takeda goodbye and she sped off. When they came back to the inn, the lady at the information counter welcomed them.

"Ma'am there's a vacant room now. Do you want to take it?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru.

"Do you want a separate room Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"No, do you want one?" Shizuru replied.

"No, I don't want one either." Natsuki told the personnel that since they're leaving in the morning, they won't need another room.

Natsuki and Shizuru did their toilet routines and immediately retired to bed. Shizuru took off her contact lenses while Natsuki was in the bathroom. When she felt Natsuki slipped under the sheets, she felt the urge to embrace her again just like last night but she cowered. Soon she found warm arms which smoothly wrapped around her. She felt a soft body pressing against her back. Natsuki hung her chin on Shizuru's shoulder. She pulled her closer as she covered Shizuru's hand with her own.

"I won't leave you," Natsuki said for the third time that day and the words pierce Shizuru's heart like pointed daggers. Natsuki lifted her head a bit and she kissed Shizuru on her exposed cheek. Deeply touched by the sweetness, Shizuru's eyes watered. She pulled Natsuki's hand and she embraced it close to her heart mentally scolding herself for not making any move to stay away. Natsuki snuggled closer with a small smile on her face.

The following morning, Shizuru was back to her usual smiling self. The food was brought to their room and they lazily talked about how to go to Shizuru's family house in Kyoto. A few days ago, Shizuru made a call to her mother telling the latter to temporarily hide the picture frames and photo albums. Shizuru felt that there shouldn't be any problems. Besides, she was sure that Natsuki hasn't read the May issue of The Rising Sun where she has written about their family's old flower shop.

Their travel to Kyoto had been peaceful. Although Shizuru insisted that she should drive because she knows the way better, Natsuki didn't let her touch the steering wheel. Knowing that Natsuki's decision is final, Shizuru decided to pass the time by learning more about Natsuki.

"Uhm Natsuki, I don't mean to pry but I'm just curious about your mom," Shizuru started. Natsuki glanced at her before setting back her eyes on the road.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I haven't told you about her. It's because I don't really know much about her," Natsuki replied calmly.

"Ah," Shizuru replied in response. She thought it's best not to throw a follow-up question although she really wanted to now more about Natsuki, her family and her life.

"She passed away when she gave birth to me," Natsuki continued.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry," Shizuru stammered. She really didn't know what to say. She actually felt selfish, thinking too much about her own lost when the other person who has been comforting her all along has been living all her life without a mother. Come to think of it, had she not been blessed for having ten happy years with her father? It was another way to look at the situation. But then she's 24 now and has totally moved on in a way. There are just situations when her subconscious mind takes over bringing back the crying ten year old girl awaiting the return of her father.

"Don't be. I've been taught since I was young that she's always watching over me. Shizuru, I hope you wouldn't think of me as being pedantic here but I believe that our parents are really watching over us. Your Dad is watching over you and I'm pretty sure he's very proud of you too," Natsuki said with a smile as bright as summer. She watched Shizuru from the corner of her eye and she saw that the latter smiled at the thought. _"Ara, I can't believe people are saying that she's a grumpy boss. I wish they could see the smile that I am seeing right now."_

"Ookini Natsuki, you're such a wonderful friend. I'm glad that I met you," Shizuru thoughtfully said as she gave Natsuki a wistful smile. The sadness in her eyes didn't go unnoticed to Natsuki when she quickly glanced at her. She saw it only for a moment but behind the smile, she felt that Shizuru is slowly drifting away for some reason that she doesn't know at the moment. Natsuki then remembered her resolve. Hadn't she told herself that she's going to tell Shizuru her feelings before they return to Tokyo?

"_That's right. I should tell her because I'm going to burst. I want to tell her that I'm falling for her, that my heart is beating unusually fast right now, that she makes me lose my sanity when she's very close, that I love to hold her in my arms, that I will never leave her, that I want to learn how relationships work only if its with her…"_ Natsuki's words where echoing inside her head and she smiled.

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki's direction and she was surprised that the latter was smiling to herself. She looked like a little girl with bright, innocent eyes. _"Ara, what a sight to behold."_

"Natsuki is so cute when she smiles like that," Shizuru said to get Natsuki's attention. She giggled and Natsuki unconsciously glared at her while blushing. "And I must add that you also look cute when you glare like that."

"_Gah, Shizuru,"_ Natsuki mentally retaliated and then she sighed feeling the warmth on her face. She was thinking of a good retort but she noticed that Shizuru's head was turned away from her again, blankly watching the scenery quickly changing before her eyes. Soon Natsuki spotted a sign ahead of the road.

"Natsuki, turn right pass that marker," Shizuru suddenly instructed. When they reached the area, Natsuki followed Shizuru's instructions and she saw that there were so many trees forming a thick canopy along the sidewalk.

"Wow," Natsuki said in awe of the surroundings.

"I'm glad you like it here. There's our little house near the large greenhouse," Shizuru happily said while pointing ahead on the left side of the country road. Natsuki parked her car in front of a small traditional Japanese house. Shizuru quickly removed the seatbelt hugging her and then she walked briskly to their house and slid the door open to alert her mother of their presence.

"Okaa-san?" Shizuru yelled and hearing no response, she walked out of the house.

"She's not home?" Natsuki asked when she saw Shizuru coming out of the house. Natsuki was leaning against the side of her black Jaguar while enjoying the scent of flowers in the air.

"I'll go check the greenhouse," Shizuru said while walking gracefully to the greenhouse just a few yards away from their house.

Natsuki enjoyed the fresh air while leaning against her car. She inhaled deeply and then she slowly let the air out. She lifted her body by lightly pushing the side of her car with the back of her bent foot. She decided to follow Shizuru to the greenhouse. She heard the sound of faint chuckling and then she peered at the open door of the greenhouse.

It was a very spacious greenhouse with flowering plants kept on pots and black plastic bags everywhere. At the far end of the greenhouse, Natsuki noticed that Shizuru was talking to a young man, two small girls, and a beautiful woman who must be Shizuru's mother. Natsuki had second thoughts about making her presence known so she remained peering by the entrance. As if on cue, Shizuru turned around and saw how Natsuki cutely hid herself like a shy new student in school.

"Wait okaa-san, I'll just get her," Shizuru said. She gracefully walked to Natsuki's direction with a smile on her face. Natsuki watched her moving closer and the next moment, she felt her hand was taken then she was pulled to walk behind Shizuru towards the small group of giggling people.

Back in Tokyo, Nao was in Reito's condominium unit drinking coffee to get off the hangover. She was wearing a dark red teddy and her hair was messy. Reito came out of his room wearing a baby blue bathrobe.

"Envious of your sister?" Nao started while handing a cup of coffee to Reito who sat across her on the tea table.

"No, at least I get to manage the ushers for the program," Reito smirked.

"Yeah, that's what you do while Kuga-san and Mikoto-san take all the credit for playing the major roles in the company's anniversary," Nao provoked. The annoyance immediately reflected on Reito's boyish features. He clenched his fist while looking at Nao fiercely. Nao, on the other hand, was contentedly congratulating herself for being able to control Reito by playing with his ego.

"I don't give a damn about Mikoto being favored by Grandpa. He's my sister after all. Kuga is the one I find insufferable for acting like a know-it-all in the company since she came back from abroad, as if she's the only one who's doing well for the company," Reito snickered.

"I think she deserved the attention from the executives for being a workaholic. She rarely joins us at the Metro Lounge. She must be really busy," Nao said, further fueling Reito's antagonism toward Natsuki. "She's very professional too."

"Don't talk to me about professionalism. Why are you with me now anyway? You need something for sure," Reito sneered. Nao chuckled at the harsh words. To a certain extent, Reito's words hurt her but she has known for a long time that guys like Reito would never see love even if its front of then. Nao smiled.

"No, Reito dear. It's you who needs something from me," Nao knowingly said while calmly sipping her coffee. She lifted a finger across the table and then she playfully pointed it under Reito's chin.

"What is it?" Reito impatiently said. He knows that when Nao speaks this way, she has something up her sleeve that turns out to be really useful. It was Nao's best attribute, the reason why he sticks with her despite all the other girls on the side. Nao is useful and smart when it comes to bitching people.

Nao dropped the bomb to Reito. She recounted her encounter with Shizuru and how the latter seemed so guilty and afraid when she left her after their heated discussion. Reito's mouth hung open. His slow brain began to make connections.

"I found out from my friend Jenny-san, Kuga Hayato's secretary, that Shizuru went to their office to forward her resignation letter after I confronted her. She asked Kuga-sama to give the resignation letter to Natsuki when she's gone from the company."

"Fuck! Oh fuck! I knew it, I saw the name somewhere. So she's a writer for The Rising Sun and she intends to leave soon. Hell, now I'm losing a gorgeous usher for the presidential table," Reito animatedly reacted.

"What? You're unbelievable! That's all you think about now? Losing the bitch as an usher?"

"No, of course not. This is amazing Nao. I'll give you a bonus for this. I'm sure this would be a great distraction to Natsuki. Her old time crush actually toyed with her! And I thought that Shizuru was one sweet girl. This is really rich!" Reito laughed. "She got played! The oh-so-smart-Kuga was tricked by Delilah!"

"What do you mean? Oh, you mean…she's the one from Fuuka? I see. What a bad twist of fate then," Nao commented.

"Wait, how did you find out about Viola-san?" Reito asked all of a sudden.

"Some of my classmates in college are now working at RTL Textile Industries and this came up in one of our get-together meetings at a bar. Last year, the management of RTL agreed with the union that there would be benefits released to the workers. The budget was released but the money was diverted by one executive for an expansion project believing that it's okay to defer giving the bonus allowance of the workers. The executive who did that was actually able to make a deal with the president of the union for a temporary delay because he needs additional funds for his project which he thought would boost his career in the company. He thought he had everything under control until an article came up in The Rising Sun that obviously has too much insider information. In the end, the said executive was demoted and the bonus allowance was immediately given to the workers to avoid the media hype."

"I see. Well, too bad for Natsuki and too good for me. Listen Nao, here's our plan…" Reito explained with a devilish grin plastered on his face.


	15. The Words Unsaid

15 The Words Unsaid

_Words are troublesome prisoners. They knocked loudly and resolutely against the doors of one's mind, heart and soul._

"Ara, there's no need to be shy young lady. Shi-chan rarely brings a friend over our house. You must be really special," Shizuru's mother commented while giggling. A tint of pink graced Shizuru's cheeks yet it was nothing compared to the red flush on Natsuki's neck and face.

"Uhm, I'm Kuga Natsuki. Nice to meet you all," Natsuki hesitantly said while doing a quick bow.

"_Kuga? Did she say Kuga? Ara ara, she does look like Saeko! What a surprise."_ Sayako thought. Memories of her best friend came back to her at once despite her calm façade which she perfected as a Fujino. She eyed the young blunette wearing a body-fit leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and matching leather boots. _She doesn't dress like her mother but her facial features especially the forest green eyes were definitely Saeko's genes. She blushes easily too just like Saeko! The midnight tresses and the countenance must have come from Hayato._

Natsuki felt uneasy under the curious gaze of the older brunette with warm brown eyes. The woman was wearing a kimono and Shizuru was wearing a white sundress with lavender prints at the hem. The two little girls standing in front of the young man were also wearing kimono. The young man, about her age, was wearing a gray cardigan and slacks. They all seem…conservative. Natsuki felt a bit out of place with her getup. _"I'm so stupid for not thinking about what to wear. Natsuki baka!"_

"Ara, okaa-san. My friend would melt if you continue looking at her like that," Shizuru playfully said while holding Natsuki's left hand. She felt the Natsuki was almost gripping her hand but she realized that it was probably the blunette's way of releasing tension. "Natsuki, she's my mother, Sayako Viola." Sayako once again smiled at Natsuki.

"These are my little cousins, Miya-chan and Mako-chan," Shizuru continued while patting the heads of her little cousins. Natsuki smiled at the two girls and her grip on Shizuru's hand loosened a bit. Shizuru took this as a sign that Natsuki is slowly adjusting to the presence of the new people.

"Good day Kuga-san," Mako said. She was obviously the outgoing type while Miya seemed to be the silent one.

"Uhm yeah, hello beautiful," Natsuki casually replied with a beaming face. Shizuru was amazed seeing how Natsuki easily warmed up to her little cousins. "_Ara, Natsuki likes kids," _Shizuru thought. Shizuru was about to introduce the young man to Natsuki when Natsuki's expression changed. The smile that she had for the little girls was replaced with a serious face.

"And this is Arima Kenji. He's the private tutor of my cousins-"

"—and Shizuru's boyfriend," Arima interjected with a smile while the little girls giggled.

Natsuki was dumbfounded for a moment. As far as she knows, hadn't Shizuru declared that she's never been in a romantic relationship? She looked at Shizuru in the hope that Arima's claim would be declined but Shizuru just continued to smile at her giggling cousins. Natsuki's train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle which seemed to have parked in their vicinity.

"Ara, that must be the food delivery. I'm so lucky to have so many people today. Shi-chan, ookini for bringing Nat-chan over," Sayako happily said. Natsuki blushed and fidgeted not knowing how to properly act. She wanted to remain polite and agreeable to Sayako but the muscles on her chest are contracting painfully upon the sight of a man claiming to be Shizuru's boyfriend. Her eyes began to water uncontrollably and she lifted the back of her hand to wipe them while turning her head away from the little group in front of her.

Sayako led the group inside their small house. Shizuru tried to hold Natsuki's hand but Natsuki pulled away. Natsuki wasn't even looking at her anymore. Shizuru yanked Natsuki's hand despite the latter's resistance to put her to a stop. Shizuru was surprised when Natsuki angrily glared at her like she was going to burst.

"Okaa-san, would you mind if we follow a bit later. I just want to show the back of the greenhouse to Natsuki," Shizuru pretended.

"Okay, don't take too long. Your cousins might eat everything," Sayako said and then they walked out of the greenhouse leaving Natsuki and Shizuru. Once they were out of sight. Natsuki pulled her hand forcefully from Shizuru's grasp.

"Ara, why are you suddenly mad at me?" Shizuru was jogging her memory on what could have caused the sudden change in Natsuki's behavior. She was beginning to worry but she couldn't think of anything that she has done which could possibly irritate Natsuki. She felt like melting in the accusing glare of the emerald eyes in front of her.

Natsuki was never good with words especially when she's angry. She has been accustomed to take out her anger on objects and people. She stared at Shizuru and then she realized that she doesn't really have the right to get mad. It took a few moments before she relaxed in front of the concerned crimson orbs waiting for a response from her.

"Don't mind me. It's just…It's just a mild headache. Anyway, you have something to show me?" Natsuki said trying to sound normal. She hid her fist from Shizuru's sight. _"Now I know my place. I'm her boss. I'm a friend. That's who I am to her." _Natsuki thought.

Shizuru led the way to the backdoor of the long greenhouse. She was excited to show to Natsuki her favorite place, a place which holds a lot of wonderful childhood memories. She was giddy as a child when something came up in her mind. _"Ara, I'm so insensitive! Could she be thinking that I lied to her?"_ Shizuru stopped on her tracks before she reached the backdoor. She turned to look at Natsuki only to find that the latter was not mad anymore. Natsuki looked sad and she kept on wiping her eyes. _"Ara, how could I…"_

A beautiful pond can be seen a few yards away from the back of the greenhouse. It was near a grove that leads to a hilly land that showcases a variety of flora and fauna.

"Wow, this is awesome Shizuru!"

"I'm glad you like it. During the winter, the pond freezes. I used to skate on it when I was younger."

"Oh, but you're still young. You're…thirty?" Natsuki joked.

"Hey!" Shizuru humorously slapped Natsuki's upper arm. "I'm only 25 silly. What I'm saying is, playing isn't appropriate anymore."

"That's nonsense! I'm 24 and I still play a lot," Natsuki proudly said. Shizuru giggled and Natsuki felt embarrassed. Only Shizuru knew that most of the time, Natsuki is actually playing computer games in the office. "Uhm, why don't we come back here in the winter to skate?"

Shizuru was caught off-guard by the idea. Natsuki said "we" and she was talking about the future. Natsuki said it with a beaming face, the defenseless expression that disturbs Shizuru's feelings.

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Natsuki asked to break the silence. She was hurt but she didn't want to push Shizuru to do things which she may deem as beyond the limits of friendship.

"No, of course not Natsuki. I was just surprised. And if your mind doesn't change in the future, I'll be glad to bring you here during winter," Shizuru carefully replied. Her tone is uncertain and her words were certainly puzzling to Natsuki. Shizuru walked near the pond and Natsuki closely followed. Shizuru sat on a protruding rock on the base of a tree and Natsuki sat cross-legged on the grass beside Shizuru to enjoy the view of the large pond. Shizuru closed her eyes, held her breath for a moment before exhaling. Natsuki watched her all the while. Shizuru felt that Natsuki was staring at her so she turned to her direction.

"Let's go back to the house. I'm sure you're bored already," Shizuru said with a soft smile.

"No, I don't get bored when I'm with you," Natsuki replied with a straight face. It was an honest reply that came out of her lips without the permission of her over-analyzing brain. Shizuru's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened a bit. _"Fuck, that's not how I want to break it to her! Now, I'm overwhelming her. But I'm sure she's getting the idea now."_

Shizuru stood up and straightened her dress and then she smiled. "So I look like a clown to Natsuki then."

"No! I-uh…There's something…You see…I think I should be honest even if you'll hate me for it," Natsuki stammered. "And even if it doesn't turn out as I wanted, at least I was honest." Shizuru's heart was pounding loudly against her chest. Natsuki shouldn't do this now. Tears threatened to escape from Shizuru's eyes. It was all her fault. She couldn't let Natsuki get hurt because of her charade. Shizuru gathered her courage to put things in order before she totally messes up someone else's life.

"Natsuki, listen to me," Shizuru said. Natsuki is now standing a foot away from her with a full blush. She joined their hands in the space between them to get Natsuki's full attention. "Whatever it is that you wanted to tell, could you keep it for a few more days?"

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Let's go. Okaa-san is waiting for us," Shizuru said evading Natsuki's question. She pulled Natsuki by the hand back to the house where they were welcomed to eat while Shizuru's cousins where playing identification of foliage with Arima. Natsuki's mind was in a haze, still stunned at how her confession turned out. _"I wasn't allowed to say anything! Does Shizuru even know what I'm trying to say? Is she probably dismayed that I'm even trying? Could it be because of this Arima?"_

Natsuki lifted a slice of tuna to her mouth with her chopsticks. Shizuru sensed the latter's anxiety so she pressed Natsuki's free palm with her thumb. She moved close to her, an action that instantly frozed Natsuki, and then she whispered on Natsuki's ear.

"Natsuki, don't think too much."

"I-I was just appreciating the sushi," Natsuki lied in a huff. Sayako heard Natsuki and she felt the urge to ask her all of the questions which quickly formed in her mind the moment Natsuki was introduced to her.

"Shi-chan, why don't you go entertain your cousins for a while? They rarely see you, ne?" Sayako said as she approached the two ladies on the dining table. Shizuru gave her a questioning look. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Nat-chan eats properly."

Shizuru knew that whenever her mother looks at her with her commanding stare, she could only follow her demands. She gracefully stood up and smiled softly to Natsuki signaling that she'll be leaving her for a while under her mother's care. Natsuki was nervous and her ears were red. She doesn't know how to behave around Shizuru's mother and her mind juxtaposed pictures of her ragged appearance and the elder Viola's conservative kimono. What impression did she probably make to Shizuru's mom?

"Nat-chan, I want to have a little chit-chat with you. Is that okay?" Sayako began with her bewitching smile similar to Shizuru's. Natsuki noticed that the woman was calmly sipping tea across her on the table.

"Of course Viola-san, it's my pleasure," Natsuki coolly said. She was done eating her share of the delivered food and she focused on Sayako. She tried to appear as decent as possible despite her clothes while internally reprimanding herself. _"What kind of boss am I wearing this at a very inappropriate time?"_

"How long have you been friends with Shi-chan?" Sayako smoothly asked while smiling. It was difficult to read her emotions because of the sweet smile gracing her calm face. Natsuki thought for a while. She rolled her eyes while unconsciously pouting. Sayako watched her in amusement. She couldn't believe that she would be seeing a younger version of Saeko. She missed her bestfriend in Fuuka High and maybe it's fate that brought Natsuki to her doorstep to solve problems which were left and forgotten in time.

"I think I've known her for almost two months," Natsuki replied. "She's my secretary."

"Ara," Sayako responded, obviously surprised. Natsuki then realized that she said something unexpected. _"Ara, she obviously doesn't know anything. What could Shi-chan be planning now? Two months and she hasn't pulled out yet? That's definitely new."_

"But we're friends. I don't know why she applied as a secretary though. She seems to be overqualified and she doesn't seem like a clerk at all. I mean, clerks don't own a new model of Porsche and your daughter does. My other clerks require a lot of supervision while Shizuru knows what to do all the time. She's a pro and she could even replace me in my position," Natsuki explained. She was surprised at her own actions. She was confiding to Shizuru's mom as if she knew the elder Viola for a long time. Sayako was amused at how Natsuki kept her voice low, clearly trying to kept things secret from Shizuru who was in the room adjacent to the kitchen. Natsuki knew that Arima was with Shizuru at the moment but she tried to push away the thought since she decided that she would take the opportunity of learning more about Shizuru through her mother.

"I'm glad you think highly of my daughter," Sayako said while chuckling lightly. "What an arrogant child! She showed her boss that she's driving a Porsche." Natsuki smiled at Sayako although she knows that Shizuru never intended to show off. "Did you ask her why she's temporarily doing a secretarial job?"

Once again, Natsuki thought deeply. Sayako said "temporarily" and the word echoed inside Natsuki's head. Her eyes widened at Sayako showing that she realized something that she should have known all this time.

"I-I haven't thought about that because I thought it was none of my business but I do want to know now because we are…we are friends now," Natsuki stammered.

"I see. It will be okay. Don't think too much about it Nat-chan and don't get mad at Shi-chan. I'm glad she's close to you. I really am," Sayako softly smiled.

"Uhm, thank you Viola-san. I actually want to ask something but if you feel uncomfortable about it just tell me and I wouldn't bother you anymore," Natsuki hesitantly said. She pressed her hands against each other on her lap while thinking about the best way to bring up the issue to Sayako.

"Okay, what could it be?" Sayako calmly said.

Natsuki recounted what happened at the plantation and she saw the mild changes in Sayako's face. However, she's not sure about the emotions of the elder Viola. All she knows was that the elder Viola was thinking while listening at her recollection.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's a symptom of trauma?" Natsuki carefully asked.

"Yes. She gets easily startled and she doesn't like dark places. Being alone also triggers the attack but all these years she did her best to face those problems. As you can see, she's not living with me anymore. She also doesn't form relationships that last long. I hope you wouldn't get angry at her over these things. She doesn't mean any harm," Sayako explained. Natsuki couldn't form words so she just kept nodding.

"But Shi-chan is okay now. Her father died when she was in middle school so it's been a long time really. She's a grown woman now and she's strong. I couldn't describe everything to you but I assure you that Shi-chan is emotionally stable, if that's what you're worried about." _"Saeko, you're daughter does not know anything but I don't know how to tell her. Should I interfere or should Hayato do it? But I'm happy that your daughter seems to care so much for my Shi-chan. I'm sure Martin is happy that our daughters met. I honestly didn't think that this would happen. I hope they could become best friends like us but if not, please understand Shizuru."_

"Nat-chan, has Shi-chan met your parents?" Sayako said as she steered the conversation. Natsuki took this as a sign that Sayako didn't want to talk about the past anymore. She put back the smile on her face anticipating a response from the young blunette.

"Yes," Natsuki replied enthusiastically. "Dad liked Shizuru a lot! He said she's smart and she could be my executive assistant but she declined it."

"Ara, I'm glad Shi-chan found good people. Nat-chan, can I get your phone number? Just in case I need to know what's going on with my daughter. You see, she always says she's okay. She doesn't want her mother to worry," Sayako sweetly said.

"Of course." Natsuki and Sayako exchanged phone numbers and then their conversation drifted to the Sayako's small flower shop business. Shizuru came back to the kitchen unannounced and she felt warm when she saw Natsuki happily conversing with her mother. She didn't want to interrupt but she knew that it's time for them to leave or else they would be too tired to go to work the following day.


	16. The Truth

16 The Truth

_Oftentimes, the truth is a double-edged sword. It can hurt you but it also frees you._

Monday, a day that Natsuki always hated but since her friendship with Shizuru blossomed, she began to uncharacteristically come to the office early. She walked inside the Sky Tower smiling occasionally when some good memories from her weekend with Shizuru pop in her mind. However, she also couldn't get away from a lot of puzzling things which brought her brows to furrow deeply. The people who greeted her along her way to her office were baffled why the young executive had different expressions on her face. She seems happy and then a few moments later, she's irritated. She wasn't aware that her mixed emotions were clearly printed on her face and everyone who saw her were sure that Kuga Natsuki was in deep thought about something that managed to make her go crazy.

When she entered her office, the first thing she did was look for Shizuru. She wanted to ask her if she slept well. On their way back, Natsuki let Shizuru drive for a while so she could also rest. They swapped positions on the driver's seat twice to avoid eyestrain. When they reached Tokyo, they were both tired to exchanged pleasantries. Natsuki transferred Shizuru's stuff on her car and then they waved each other goodbye.

Natsuki went to the restroom to find Shizuru and then she went out of her office to ask Maria.

"I haven't seen her yet, Kuga-sama," Maria said. Natsuki went back to her office and decided to check her e-mail inbox. There were a few inquiries from other companies but the first one she opened was the message from Shizuru Viola. She noticed that the report for the monitoring work was attached to the message. _"She worked on it last night? But she was tired! Why the hell did she work on something that's not urgent?"_

Subject: Visitation and Monitoring Report

See attachment. I can't make it today. I'm sorry.

Shizuru F. Viola

Mobile No: 73840284834

Natsuki quickly pulled out her phone and called Shizuru's number. She stood up waiting for her call to be answered. A few moments later, the line was disconnected. _"She's not picking up?"_ Natsuki was worried but then she realized that maybe Shizuru is trying to catch some sleep since she worked on the damned report. Natsuki sat on her swivel chair while she massaged her temples. She doesn't know where Shizuru's city address is and she felt so stupid. _"Her resume! It's in her resume!"_

Natsuki stood up and was about to go to Reito's office when Nao walked in.

"Good morning Kuga-sama," Nao said as she looked around obviously looking for something.

"What do you want?" Natsuki replied bluntly. Nao smirked.

"Here's the draft of the program for the company's anniversary. You are expected to do the presentation of products and the company milestones," Nao replied as she handed a folder to Natsuki. Natsuki went over the documents quickly. There was nothing new in it so she thought of immediately dispatching Nao from her office.

"Kuga-sama, is your secretary absent today?" Nao asked. She felt that it's time to carry out the plan that she and Reito conceived. _"Perfect! She's not here anymore! It would be easier telling everything to Kuga now. The bitch is still lucky because she wouldn't witness Kuga's outbreak."_

"That's none of your business," Natsuki replied but then she was bothered when she saw something on Nao's expression. Nao was obviously worried. It seemed like she was dilly-dallying over something. "What is it?"

"I know it's none of my business Kuga-sama but I care for this company that's why I'm worried that you are with someone that can't be trusted," Nao faked.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki replied, obviously annoyed. Nao was internally jumping with joy but her face only showed her false emotions.

"Can we sit? I'll tell you everything." Natsuki hesitantly led Nao inside the office and she heard the truth and nothing but the truth.

Meanwhile, Reito was in his uncle's office drinking coffee. He knows that any moment soon, the President would come to chat with his uncle and he was right. He planned this after all and failing is not an option. This is his once in a lifetime chance to be seen by the President in a different light. Reito adjusted his tie and smiled at his reflection on the glass table.

The President came in to Vice-President Kanzaki Hiro's office with his trademark attire – a white suit, a white fedora and a polished cane. The President spends lunch at least once a week with each of the vice presidents and occasionally, he also visits the Directors of the different departments when he is exceptionally satisfied with their achievement. Kuga Toushiro was surprised when he saw Reito. _"What an irresponsible young man, lounging here during work hours."_

"Good morning Grandpa," Reito said with a toothy and overconfident smile.

"Good morning, what are you doing here during work hours? Where's Vice-President Kanzaki?" the old man said as he sat on the couch across Reito. Unknown to the old man, Reito asked his uncle to go to his father's office in the pretext that his father wanted to discuss something. Everything went according to plan. Phase one is for Nao to tell everything to Natsuki and phase two is for Reito to directly tell the President that Natsuki is involve in a romantic relationship with a writer who has a record of busting big companies.

After exchanging pleasantries with the President, Reito smoothly steered the conversation. _"I could smooth talk a lot of ladies, why not an old man?"_ He offered the President's favorite coffee and endured a few criticisms for his performance but in the end he managed to bring up the story about Natsuki.

"Are you sure about this?" the old man said. To say that he is angry would be an understatement. He is furious. He is furious with his son Hayato for not training his daughter properly.

"Yes Grandpa. I feel a bit responsible about this because the application passed in my office but you see now that Shizuru Viola is hired, her immediate supervisor Natsuki is the one who has the right to fire her. I did my best to countercheck the profile of the applicant but she was too good in acting that I was almost convinced that she's just an ordinary secretary. Natsuki doesn't know about this so I told Yuuki Nao to inform Natsuki."

"I see. Fire the woman. Since she managed to get into the company legally we can't file a complaint against her. Also, I read The Rising Sun and this writer is really good. But we cannot allow her to mess with our company. I'm so disappointed with Natsuki. I need to straighten her out. I was expecting that if she decides to be in a relationship, it would be with one of the children of potential business partners. You too Reito, take your sister's example. I don't know how she managed to charm the heir of the Tokiha Royal Holdings. It was a big surprise. I actually thought about putting the project on you that time but your sister was one smart woman."

Reito was annoyed at how the President brought out the topic about his sister's success while he rots in his office with nothing to be proud about. _"No, I shouldn't be irritated. This is my day. I managed to push away Natsuki from Grandpa's favorites. That's my accomplishment."_

The old man declined Reito's offer for lunch because he didn't want to be seen with an incompetent person. His view about Reito never changed. He was the one who hired the undercover writer who is most like very beautiful that she managed to catch Natsuki's attention._ "I have to talk to Hayato. I can't let my granddaughter fool around with a middle-class journalist. I have big plans for her before I retire."_

Back in Natsuki's office, she was left staring on the monitor of her laptop specifically on Shizuru's e-mail address – . "F" stands for Fujino. She is the same person. _"She knows that I liked Shizuru Fujino. I wonder if she knows about me."_

She doesn't know what to feel anymore. _"Did she really toy with my emotions just like Yuuki said? But if she did, do I have the right to be angry when I am the reason why she lost her father? Did Sayako obaa-sama know about me? Wait, she gave me her number…It means she's expecting that I would know soon and it's okay for us to talk."_

Natsuki pulled out her phone and she tried to reach Sayako's number. She walked while waiting for Sayako to pick up until she was standing by the glass window overlooking the city. A few more rings and finally, she heard the voice that reminded her of Shizuru.

"Ara, what a surprise Nat-chan. We've just seen each other yesterday and you miss me already?" Sayako lightheartedly said. Natsuki was caught off-guard by the teasing and she immediately blush.

"Uhm, hello Sayako obaa-sama, I-uh…I found out something," Natsuki stammered. She was fidgeting with her hair and she was utterly lost. She was hoping that her conversation with Sayako Viola would at least enlighten her a bit.

"Okay, I'm all ears, Nat-chan," Sayako calmly replied.

"Shizuru left me and I found out today that she's a writer of The Rising Sun and I was told that she was here only to gather information which may be of use to her," Natsuki began.

"Ara, so are you mad at her?" Sayako quickly responded.

"A bit maybe but we could have talked it out. She shouldn't just leave," Natsuki reasoned. She raised her hand and then brought it down as if she's talking to Sayako in person.

"But that's how her job works, Nat-chan. I'm surprised you said you're just a bit mad. But there's one thing I'm sure about, Shizuru didn't want to hurt you," Sayako said. "Before you left here, she told me she's in big trouble and this is the first time she hated her job. It seems to me that she became emotionally attached to your family which made it difficult for her to pull out earlier."

Natsuki heaved a sigh of relief. At least, that means Shizuru didn't just pretend to be nice to her and their interactions were all sincere. Natsuki knew that she couldn't take it if Shizuru would tell her that it was all an act.

"She should have just told me, Sayako obaa-sama," Natsuki repeated.

"You couldn't say that for sure Nat-chan. If she told you in person, you may have been shocked and you may have been very angry. You may have felt deceived by her. Feelings are quite difficult to hold back. I know this may sound bias to you but I trust my daughter's decision," Sayako explained.

"I see. But that's not all Sayako obaa-sama. There's something else that I wanted to talk about," Natsuki continued. Sayako felt that the young Kuga has discovered something about the past that was long forgotten. She stopped spraying the orchids and focused all her attention to Natsuki's voice.

"Do you know me Sayako obaa-sama?" Natsuki slowly said. She was hoping that the elder Viola got the message.

"Yes," Sayako honestly replied. There was a moment of silence. Natsuki quivered and began to sob which was heard on the other line. "Nat-chan, we can't talk about this on the phone. I'll fly to Tokyo tomorrow and we can talk. I think it's about time. I'll call you tomorrow and you should bring your father too. Do you understand?"

"Yes, gome. Gomenasai, Sayako obaa-sama. It's my fault-"

"Shhh, Nat-chan. By the way, don't tell your father that it's me you'd be meeting tomorrow okay."

"But why?"

"It's better that way."

"Will Shizuru be there?"

"I'll try to bring her, okay?"

"Okay."

The call was ended and Natsuki wiped her face with her hanky. She went to the restroom to freshen up and then she decided to read Shizuru's last report. As expected of Shizuru, it was well-written and if she presented it to the President, he would surely be impressed. Natsuki smiled. It was a sad smile because she felt alone in the office. She stared at Shizuru's empty table. She stood up and opened the drawers but she found nothing. Apparently, Shizuru has emptied her desk before they went to the plantation. She was really planning to leave. _"She left. I didn't mean anything to her but it's okay I guess. I don't deserve to wish for such a thing."_


	17. The Arrow of Cupid

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone supporting this story. I enjoy reading your reviews and PMs. I'm sorry if I couldn't drag the story to the part where the characters would kiss and everything in the world is okay. There are a lot of things that need to be resolved first. If you are one for light romantic stories, you would understand the reason for the slow pacing.

If you like violent stories that involves revenge, killing, and elements like Shizuru forcing Natsuki or the other way around, then this is not the right story to read.

17 The Arrow of Cupid

_Cupid strikes when you're not looking._

"Shizuru"

"Shizuru!"

"SHIZURU!"

Haruka's booming voice resonated inside the office of The Rising Sun as she tried to catch the attention of Shizuru who was at the moment staring blankly at the glass window while sitting on one of the chairs around the oval table. Shizuru was flabbergasted when she finally noticed that Haruka had to shout just to get her attention. She turned to Haruka's direction with a white face while Yukino heaved a sigh. Editors and lay-out artists who were inside the office covered their ears as they continued with their tasks. The opening of the third week of the month is the day of the release of the June issue of The Rising Sun so everyone is busy working on the final stages.

"What is it Haruka-san?" Shizuru calmly replied. She was wearing reading glasses and her hair was tied in a messy bun.

"You are spicing out Shizuru!" Haruka yelled as she walked toward Shizuru from her office table. The sound of shuffling papers and people discussing over the dummy copies battled with the loudness of Haruka's voice. At the far end of the room, Yukino was watching the work of the nerdy lay-out artists while a mountain of sweets is served around the room to keep everyone's high energy.

"It's "spacing out" boss," everyone in the room yelled. Haruka, as usual, glared at them to save her pride.

"Kanin na, Haruka. I was preoccupied with my thoughts. Is there anything you need?" Shizuru replied while fiddling with the handle of her teacup on the table.

"I said, you went away for two months and you come back here with this article? This?" Haruka slammed the papers on the table in front of Shizuru. "We don't do free advertisements for big companies like that and there are too many executives who are far better than this Kuga Natsuki. Give me one good reason why this person's face should graze the cover of our magazine!"

Shizuru held her thinking pose for a while and then she looked at Haruka. "Ara, it's because she's beautiful."

"What? What? Because she's…What the hell! What kind of seasoning is that?"

"It's "reasoning" boss," everyone said in a tired tone.

"Is there something wrong with my article? I think it's perfect. It's true that there are many executives out there that deserve to be featured in a business magazine but most of them are typically old and uninteresting. Natsuki is young, successful, and beautiful. She's a highly qualified bachelorette with celebrity status. People are attracted to things that they do not have and when they see her face on the cover with the banner story "KMC's Rising Executive", I can assure you that they'd grab a copy." Shizuru explained with a blank face.

Yukino walked toward Shizuru and then she stared at Haruka signaling the latter to leave Shizuru alone. Haruka complied indignantly since she felt that Yukino can be more effective in knocking some sense in Shizuru's currently fuzzy head. She went back to her table to attend to documents that she needs to sign. Yukino lightly touched Shizuru's shoulder and then she pulled a chair close to her friend. Shizuru was puzzled by her behavior and shot her a questioning glance.

"Shizuru-," Yukino said softly, her hand not leaving Shizuru's shoulder, "—we need to talk."

Meanwhile, Natsuki woke up with bloodshot eyes because she slept late after crying a lot. If there is one thing she hated about her pale skin, it's the fact that when she doesn't get enough sleep, the darkness of her eyebags stands in stark contrast to the paleness of her face. She looked in the mirror and called herself a zombie.

Yesterday, before she left the office early, she managed to get a copy of Shizuru's resume and now she has Shizuru's city address. She also went to her father's office but Hayato attended a business conference. To her surprise, there has been a rumor going around the office which seemed to involve her and Shizuru. All in all, she just had the worst Monday of her life. She went home early and called Mai but her best friend went to the same business conference attended by her Dad. In the end, she was surprised that Mikoto actually accepted her invitation to just talk and have a good time in her condo unit.

They ate popcorn while watching Natsuki's racing DVDs. It was their first time to be together without Mai. Mikoto had no problems because she came there to raid Natsuki's fridge. Natsuki didn't disappoint. She fed Mikoto while convincing her that The Rising Sun can do a good coverage for the company's anniversary. Mikoto gave her "yes" to Natsuki's proposal since she respected Natsuki's ability. Mikoto left late in the evening after which Natsuki tried to sleep but in vain. She thought about her unceremonious parting with Shizuru and she curled like a baby on her bed while clutching her chest.

Now, it's past ten o'clock in the morning. She brushed her teeth and washed her face to awaken her senses and then she checked her phone if Sayako has called. There was a message. Sayako said that she'll be arriving in the airport before noon. Natsuki replied and said that she will fetch her. Natsuki quickly did her morning routine and then she rushed to the office meet her father. From afar, she saw someone coming out of his father's office who was no other than the President. She met her halfway and she politely greeted the old man.

"Good morning Grandpa," Natsuki said with a small smile.

"Nat-chan, we need talk about your situation and the things that you've been doing recently?" the President firmly said.

"Sure Grandpa. I actually have a visitation and monitoring report that I want you to see. I'm sure you'd be happy to see the result of my work," Natsuki calmly said.

"Ah. Then send the report in my office. I have talked with your father and he assured me you have everything in control but I want to hear it from you," the old man replied strictly. "I'll call for you after attending to my prior appointments." The old man left Natsuki dumbfounded. She had no idea what they just talked about. She opened her father's office and the surprise on Hayato's face was apparent.

"Nat-chan, we have a lot to talk about," Hayato said quickly.

"Yeah, we do. But first, what was Grandpa saying? I met him on my way here. What is that all about?" Natsuki asked as she sat down on the couch with her torso leaning forward on her father's direction. Her feet were slightly apart and her forearms were resting on her thighs.

"You haven't heard the rumor going on about you and Shizuru?"

"So everyone knows now that she's really a writer? That's not a rumor Dad. That's the truth, she writes for The Rising Sun and I found that out yesterday," Natsuki replied. "Fuck, Grandpa knows? He's mad at me because of this news?" Hayato was surprised that Natsuki already knew about Shizuru. He then went to his desk and took out Shizuru's resignation letter. She then explained to Natsuki what he and Shizuru have talked about. It became clear to Natsuki that Shizuru convinced Hayato to persuade Natsuki to forgive her for what she did and that she really didn't intend to hurt her. Natsuki just listened to his father's story and she realized that Shizuru considered their trip to the plantation as their last days together.

"What did you tell Grandpa to pacify him?" Hayato fidgeted for a while since Natsuki is clueless about the circulating rumor.

"Natsuki, there are rumors that you are romantically involved with an undercover writer who is none other that Shizuru Fujino Viola of the Rising Sun," Hayato calmly explained. Natsuki blinked and then her eyes widened in surprise.

"WHAT? That's not true but even if it is what the hell do people care?" Natsuki retorted. "By the way, who the hell circulated that information?"

"I don't know where the gossip came from but since it's true that Shizuru is from the Rising Sun, people tend to believe that it's also true that you had a relationship with her since she lasted here for almost two months undiscovered. The idea is she spent a lot of time with you and people have seen you together. Your Grandpa was convinced by the gossip and he was furious when he came to me."

"I see. What did you tell him?"

"The best way out of the problem," Hayato said in a low tone.

"Which is?"

"Nat-chan, I told him that you are indeed in a relationship with Shi-chan," Hayato said almost inaudibly.

"WHAT? How the hell does that pacify Grandpa?" Natsuki said, bewildered. "And you think that's the best way out of the problem? Dad, come on!"

"I told him that Shi-chan is the granddaughter of the Kyoto mogul Fujino Kentaro," Hayato further explained.

"She is?"

"Yes, but she doesn't take part in any of the family business since she really wanted to be a writer."

"How do you know that? And even if what you say is true, I'm totally against lying!" Natsuki retorted. "And think about what Shizuru would say. She might be really embarrassed if she finds out that a rumor of this nature is circulating in our company."

"She wouldn't find out unless somebody tells her and even if she finds out, she would dismiss it as a rumor. If your Grandpa asks me again about your relationship with Shi-chan, I'll just say that you two realized your irreconcilable differences. And that's it." Hayato explained as he brought up his persuasion skills to the fore. Natsuki scrunched her brows she held her temple with her fingers. She looked at her watch and realized that it's almost 11:00 in the morning. She had to pick up Sayako at 12:00 noon in the airport. Natsuki stood up and tried to clear her head.

"Dad, let's have lunch. My treat," Natsuki forcefully said. Hayato has a meeting in the afternoon but since his daughter rarely uses the forceful tone, he called Jenny, his secretary, to cancel his meeting. When the two off them walked out of Hayato's office, Natsuki noticed that the employees would glance at him once and then they would talk in whispers. _"This is ridiculous. Don't they even realize that I know what they're talking about?"_ Natsuki glared at some of them. Those who noticed her deadly glare immediately pretended that they're working on something on their desks.

Unknown to Natsuki, Nao saw her troubled face before she got inside the elevator with her father. Nao excitedly walked to Reito's office to deliver the good news. She was smirking and when Reito saw her approaching, Reito's face gleamed. The people in their office saw how they grinned like idiots and they knew that they were up to something suspicious. Reito and Nao combined means trouble. That's like putting together the Biggest Playboy and Queen Bee.

"My dear Nao, what good news are you bringing? As you can see, the Director is busy and can't take any bad news at the moment," Reito said in a teasing way as he welcomed Nao to sit on the table across his desk. Nao smiled at the gesture.

"I just came to congratulate you my dear," Nao said to stroke Reito's ego. "The entire company is in a buzz. I saw Kuga-sama walking out of the office of her father scowling at everyone. Congratulations for giving her a taste of hell." Reito grinned devilishly as he slouched on his chair caressing his chin.

"This calls for a celebration," Reito declared as he eyed Nao lasciviously. He stood up and took Nao's hand which was willingly offered to him.

Chapter 18 Preview:

Hayato was confused why Natsuki didn't choose a restaurant near the Sky Tower. Instead he is now sitting at a traditional Japanese restaurant near the Tokyo Domestic Airport. _"It's quite impractical to drive for 40 minutes just to eat in this restaurant. And since when did she like traditional restaurants?"_ Hayato was utterly confused about her daughter's behavior. When they reached the restaurant, Natsuki told him that she'll just pick up a friend and will be back soon. Hayato fiddled with the menu given to him by the waitress who stood by the table for his orders.


	18. The Roller Coaster

**A/N: **Hello dear readers. I'm sorry for the long break. I've been busy in the past few months but now I'm happy that I managed to squeeze in a chapter for Invisible Bonds. This is a crucial chapter and I'm so excited because it's a prelude to ShizNat moments that I've been wanting to write. I'm excited at how everything will turn out for Shizuru and Natsuki. Please continue to support this story by writing a review.

**17 The Roller Coaster**

"Uhm, Sayako-obaa-sama, will Shizuru join us?" Natsuki asked while they were walking out of the airport's arrival area. Natsuki found it hard to look into Sayako's eyes so she focused on her mobile phone and pretended to look around.

"I called her several times this morning but I couldn't reach her number. That's how she is when she doesn't want tot talk. I imagine she's back to work." Sayako replied. "I'll be staying at her apartment tonight so catching up wouldn't be a problem." Sayako smiled at Natsuki and she noticed her worried expression.

Hayato was confused why Natsuki didn't choose a restaurant near the Sky Tower. Instead he is now sitting at a traditional Japanese restaurant near the Tokyo Domestic Airport. _"It's quite impractical to drive for 40 minutes just to eat in this restaurant. And since when did she like traditional restaurants?"_ Hayato was utterly confused about her daughter's behavior. When they reached the restaurant, Natsuki told him that she'll just pick up a friend and will be back soon. Hayato fiddled with the menu given to him by the waitress who stood by the table for his orders.

"I'm waiting for my daughter. Could you serve the food later when she arrives?" Hayato said. The waitress agreed as Hayato chooses from the menu. Hayato turned his head to the entrance of the restaurant. Natsuki is obviously taking too long. Hayato grew tired of turning her head to check on the entrance so he soon busied himself with listening to the water on the nearby Zen Garden on the edge of the restaurant close to table that he occupies. The waitress looked in his direction and Hayato signaled that his company hasn't arrived yet.

"Dad."

Hayato jerked. He was startled when his daughter took a seat away from him. "_Why not seat next to me?"_

"Hayato."

Hayato turned around to see the source of the soft voice which he thought he was just imagining. _"It couldn't be her."_ He was met with the sight of an older Sayako in a dark green kimono. She has a few lines below her eyes but the honey-colored hair and brown eyes are still the same as they were years ago.

"Saeko would be mad if you look at me as if I'm a monster," Sayako teased. Natsuki's head shot up when she heard her mother's name mentioned with familiarity by Sayako. It means that there are many things about their families that she doesn't know.

"Gomenasai, Sa-Sayako. I-uh, I- I was just surprised," Hayato stammered as he turned his curious gaze to his daughter and then to Sayako. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you," Sayako said as Hayato guides her to the seat right across him. When the three of them were seated, Natsuki decided to open the conversation but the waitress came and served the food.

"So, how do we do this?" Natsuki said. "Eat first? Talk first? Or eat while talking?" She was totally uncaring of Japanese table manners, a result of having lived in the States for years.

"Tea?" Hayato offered. Sayako chuckled and turned her gaze to Natsuki.

"Nat-chan, Hayato and I are childhood friends. We also went to Fuuka High together. In our last year in high school, I served as the Student Council President. Your father was the Vice-President," Sayako casually narrated. Hayato just nodded in agreement not knowing what to say since he is still unsure if it's okay to treat Sayako as he used to in the old days.

Natsuki's eyes widened. _"Childhood friends? Fuuka High? Student Council President? Vice-President?"_ He looked at his father and then at Sayako. _"Why are they telling this only now?"_ She was speechless at the moment and Sayako decided to steer the conversation since she knows that Hayato is still hesitating.

"Hayato, why don't you start from the beginning? I'll help you while you're at it," Sayako suggested. She filled up her teacup and enjoyed the aroma of the served tea.

"Okay, but first I want to hear what you currently know Natsuki. I'm more than surprised, stunned, to see you coming here with your Aunt Sayako," Hayato replied.

"Okay," Natsuki said. She shifted on her sear and then she related her trip to the plantation with Shizuru and how she met Sayako. Hayato listened intently all the while.

"That's how I found out that she's your daughter. She's the split image of Saeko!" Sayako amusingly commented. Natsuki smiled at the comment. _"A split image of my Mom."_

"Dad, remember when I was in my second year in high school at Nara, I joined a science contest in Fuuka?" Natsuki asked. Hayato just nodded. "You said I'll immediately recognize Uncle Martin's daughter because of her crimson eyes. I was surprised that you mentioned Uncle Martin's name since-," Natsuki paused before looking at Sayako. She received a nod which she took as a sign that it's okay to continue. "-after the accident, we never talked about him. I saw her but I got too afraid to approach her. I ran away from her when I bumped into her after I came out of the rest room in Fuuka. I learned that her last name is Fujino since people addressed her as Fujino-Kaichou so I assumed that Uncle Martin had adopted a Japanese surname. Recently, I found out that her full name is Fujino Shizuru," Natsuki paused. "—that's why I borrowed your magazines Dad. I was sure I saw the name somewhere but since I just came back to Japan from the States, I wasn't very familiar with the publications yet."

"Ah I see. So when you found out that Shizuru Viola is Shizuru Fujino, you made the connection," Hayato realized and Natsuki nodded in response. At that point, Natsuki noticed that her father has also begun drinking tea. Sayako and her Dad brought down their teacups on the table simultaneously. Natsuki gulped when she noticed the way they enjoy the repulsive drink out of dried leaves.

"Now, I want to know everything because my head is splitting into two," Natsuki animatedly said. "First, am I right to think that Shizuru is as clueless as me about our parents knowing each other?"

"Yes, you said you didn't talk about Martin after the accident. In my case, I didn't talk about Hayato to my daughter because I didn't want my daughter to have someone to blame on. I already did that to your father," Sayako apologetically said.

The hours passed by quickly and Natsuki couldn't believe everything that she heard from Sayako and her Dad. So that was what she was missing all this time. It wasn't until today that she felt light from the cloud of guilt that has embraced her whenever she goes. To understand that Sayako didn't mean to say the things she said after the accident, to finally hear from Sayako that it was nobody's fault that Martin has to give up his life in order to save a playful child named Natsuki, somehow, Natsuki felt warm inside. Somehow, she felt that a priceless gift that restores her broken past is being given to her. She wanted to cry and she finally, the tears did burst when she hugged Sayako after the conversation that suddenly changed her life.

"Oh Natsuki, don't cry dear. Aunt Sayako has done a lot of mistakes too. I had been harsh towards Hayato. I pushed him away because I needed to blame someone. There were too many problems during those days – my family, I mean the Fujino clan, Shizuru's schooling needs, myself too – everything was so complicated and I was young and immature. I've relied too much on Martin that I couldn't accept his sudden passing. I knew Hayato understood so I didn't take any step to restore our friendship which I threw away. But as time passed by, the years have taught me that I have not handled things properly during those dark days and Martin would have definitely said "You're so childish Sayako". It makes me laugh now. Fate has been kind to bring you to my doorstep one day. And now I get to see my best friend again. Fate has been kind, really," Sayako said as she embraced the sobbing Natsuki. She also let her tears fall freely. Hayato heaved a sigh of relief. He wanted to say something but he decided against it. Sayako has said it all right. Indeed, fate has been kind.

When Natsuki felt that she has cried enough, she gently pulled away from Sayako and wiped her tears with her hanky. For her, there is only one more thing left that needs to be resolved. She looked at her hands on her lap and thought of Shizuru. Sayako noticed Natsuki's worried face and she softly smiled. She's not sure of how her daughter would take the truth but for sure, the time has come for her to know it from her mother. Sayako was internally thankful that Natsuki called her first before spurting out anything to Shizuru.

To lighten the mood, Sayako said, "Hayato, you've handled things quite well and yet I know what Saeko would have said if she were here."

"Yes," Hayato chuckled and then she imitated her wife's action as he said "Hayato, you're so helpless without me." Sayako laughed softly before she turned her head to Natsuki.

"Nat-chan, I have so many things to tell you about your mother. But I guess you know that I have to talk to my daughter first and enlighten her about everything which I thought before were irrelevant. I honestly do not know how she would take all these. The next time you see her, remember that she already knows everything and I want you to reach out to her. She's like me in so many ways. She might shut you out. Please help her."

"I-I would," Natsuki stammered, "I-I would because-"

"—she's important to you, right?" Sayako continued. Natsuki's head shot up and she looked into Sayako's eyes searching for answers.

"Still perceptive as before," Hayato commented with a straight face.

"But you don't understand, Aunt Sayako, I-" Natsuki exclaimed.

"She does Natsuki because it's obvious, the way you talk about Shizuru with a red face like your mom when she talks about me," Hayato said with a smile.

"Oh…Thank you then" Natsuki shyly said while blushing in front of a smiling Sayako.

"Don't thank me. If she chooses you then there's no problem with me. That's an "if" Natsuki," Sayako explained strictly.

"_She thinks Natsuki's arrogant like her mother,"_ Hayato thought with a smile as he watched the scene before his eyes. Natsuki thought for a moment with furrowed brows before responding to Sayako's words, which to her, sounded like a challenge.

"I'll do my best then," Natsuki intensely said as she clenched her fists.

Sayako smiled. After telling everything to her daughter, she knew that she could leave the rest to Natsuki.

"Come by to Kyoto again sometime Natsuki," Sayako said before boarding a taxi. Natsuki nodded and she released her grasp of Sayako's hand. Hayato nodded once to send his thanks while looking at Sayako. Sayako turned to Natsuki again and said "I'll tell you more stories about your mother." She boarded the taxi which quickly joined the traffic in the busy highways of Tokyo. Hayato pulled his daughter to his side and they just stood there, smiling softly, until they both heaved a sigh.


	19. The Hidden Treasure

**19 The Hidden Treasure  
**

_There's a slice of heaven for everyone._

"Shizuru, how do you feel about this?" Sayako asked while they were waiting at the airport for Sayako's trip back to Kyoto. Sayako told Shizuru about her meeting with Hayato and Natsuki when she spent the night at her daughter's apartment. Shizuru just nodded and said she's okay with it and Sayako couldn't know for sure how the situation is affecting her daughter.

"Yes, okaa-san, it's been years and I don't really know what to feel. I think I should take a break somewhere to free my mind," Shizuru replied.

"Flight K-14 to Kyoto. All passengers: Please board the plane…"

Sayako picked up her small handbag and kiss her daughter on the temple. "I think you're right. You do need a break, honey. Please call me, if there's anything I can do. If you want to talk about Nat-"

"Mom, I'm okay. I always am. I'll just need time to take in all of this and I promise, I'll…I'll try to see her, when I'm ready. Take care." Shizuru waved goodbye to her mother and when she could no longer see her from the crowd of people walking to and fro the busy airport, she felt alone. She tried to think about the next thing that she must do but she felt lost. She decided that she probably needed tea to lighten up a bit and then she remembered Yukino. Yukino is probably hysterical right now. Shizuru recalled how mad Yukino was when she told her that she's pulling out her article on Natsuki after she learned everything from her mother. Yukino was practically yelling at her for the first time.

"What the hell Shizuru? You were so enthusiastic about it and we even made it our cover story and now you don't want to publish it. Did something happen? Did you have a fight with her? You're acting like an unreasonable child! And you're even telling me this in the middle of the night!" Yukino shouted on the phone.

"I'm sorry, just pull it out and write something better. I won't be there for a few weeks. Please tell Haruka. Bye." Shizuru calmly replied and then she sighed. She looked at her sleeping mother and then she said, "I'm sorry okaa-san, I think I'm not ready for this."

Shizuru entered a tea shop on the airport. She sipped her tea as she recalled the events last night. She was surprised about everything her mother said and she was surprised about her own actions too. Was she mad at Natsuki? Her mother told her that it was nobody's fault. It was an accident. Her mother's wound has obviously healed through the years. It seemed different from her case though. The truth seemed to have stabbed a healed wound and now it all feels fresh again. And who is she going to blame? When she pulled out her article at Natsuki, does it mean that she's mad at her? Shizuru furrowed her brows and she made circular motions with the tip of her fingers against her temple.

The TV screen on the tea shop flashed a commercial about the upcoming anniversary of the Kuga Marketing Company. Shizuru focused on it a bit until she saw Natsuki on the background with the other department heads. The president of the company was being interviewed but Shizuru paid no attention to him. She intently watched Natsuki on the background. She noticed that Natsuki had a bandage around her right fist and she was wearing sunglasses inside the office. Her heart began pounding against her chest. Se picked up her bag and left the shop quickly.

Meanwhile at KMC, Hayato knocked at is daughter's office before entering. Natsuki was resting on her swivel chair while looking at the skyscrapers of Tokyo through the glass walls.

"How are you doing?" he timidly asked. "You seem to have lost control." He pointed at Natsuki's bandaged fist.

"I don't know Dad. I'm sorry, I worried you. It's just that, I was thinking about the situation last night and… The next thing I know my knuckles just hit the wall…"

"Did you realize it was foolish?" Hayato asked chuckling.

"Hey, I'm hurt here Dad. Surely you have better comforting words," Natsuki replied with a smile.

"Natsuki, listen. I have something important to tell you." Hayato began as he took a comfortable seat close to Natsuki. Natsuki sensed Hayato's seriousness so she gave him full attention while caressing her hurt fist.

"Sure Dad, I'm all ears."

"I'm retiring Natsuki. I want to spend the rest of my life relaxing like Sayako. I knew it was time when we got to talk to her. I'm at peace now. You know the mountain resort that I have been working on all these years, I think I want to open it to the public. I can go back to that place now. Come with me at the opening. I will be personally managing it and I'll be living there starting next week." Natsuki was silent for a moment. She felt like Hayato's leaving her now that she needs company the most. But then, she realized the truth in her father's words.

"I see."

"That's it? No whining from my baby girl?" Natsuki smiled and then a tear fell from her eye. Hayato hugged his daughter for comfort. "You can come anytime. I'm offering a discount for all our employees for the first month you know."

"Okay Dad," Natsuki replied. She understood that Hayato wouldn't want to involve himself with Shizuru's case. He's leaving everything to Natsuki.

"And by the way Nat-chan, since I'm leaving, that means you're promoted."

"Not happy about it," Natsuki replied, her voice muffled by her father's shoulder. Hayato just chuckled and then he left.

Natsuki flipped her phone and she absent-mindedly sent a short message to Shizuru.

_Hi Shizuru, would you like to come to the mountains with me. You know the place. My father is opening a resort there on Tuesday. I want to talk you. I'm going crazy. I don't even know if this is still your number since you're obviously avoiding me._

Reito was in a bad mood after hearing about Hayato's retirement from one of his secretaries. His day was even made worst by Nao's absence. He picked up his ringing phone irritably.

"What the hell? Why did you call? Didn't I tell you not to call me during office hours?" Reito yelled.

"Yes sir. But it's an emergency. The little girl had an accident," the man in black replied.

"What? I'm paying your men to keep her safe! You idiots! What happened?" Reito's voice cracked and he moved about his office restlessly.

"We were watching her from across the road when she enthusiastically got off her mom's car and then she ran toward the ice cream vendor. It was too late for us when a passing SUV hit her."

"Where is the bastard who hit her?"

"It's just a drunk, spoiled teenager. We brought him at the police station. His parents came and said they would pay for the girl's hospital bills. Nao immediately brought the child to the nearest hospital in the school."

"I'm coming. Help Nao with whatever she needs and talk to the doctor's. Tell them money is not a problem," Reito ended the call abruptly and then he picked up his coat. He told his secretary to cancel all his appointments for the day.

"Your daughter is a smart girl. She has quick reflexes. She told me that when she saw the car approaching her, she quickly ran to the sidewalk but her backpack was caught and she tumbled forward. She extended her arms forward to prevent her head from hitting the road," the doctor explained to Nao.

"Does this mean she's okay? No internal bleeding or anything of that sort?" Nao asked with teary eyes.

"Yes, she lost consciousness due to shock. She has scratches and bruises but no internal damage. She's actually awake now. She's asking for you. She's very smart for a five-year old."

"Oh, thank God. Thanks a lot," Nao said. She opened the door and then she saw her daughter smiling at her. Ritsuko has short jet-black hair perfectly framing her innocent face with lime-colored irises. She was smiling at her mother as if proud of her newly acquired scratches on her face, arms, and knees.

"Don't worry mom. It doesn't hurt." she said reassuringly. Nao hugged her and cried. "I'm okay mom."

"It's because of the medicine, Ritsu. You're not feeling anything because of the doctor's treatment," Nao replied while drying her tears. "You scared me."

"Did he come?" Ritsuko asked.

"I didn't tell him honey. You know the condition right? But on the bright side, his men caught the drunk driver and all the expenses in the hospital are paid. He's doing his job." Nao explained.

"Okay. I just thought I'd see him in person. Tell him I understand. I wouldn't call him Dad," Ritsuko replied. "I'm fine as long as you're here mom." Nao felt tears flowing on her cheeks. She realized how lucky she was to have Ritsuko even though at first, she didn't want to have a child. Ritsuko was so smart. She doesn't know how it is possible for a child to understand the situation but Ritsuko is so easy to handle. Nao and Reito were teenagers when Ritsuko was born so they didn't know what to do until they decided to go on separate ways provided that Reito would support the needs of the child. Reito didn't want to be known as the child's father because of their prominent name in the business world.

Nao was taken aback when she heard someone muffled a cough from the doorway. She let loose of her daughter and then she turned her head around. Her eyes widened when she saw Reito uneasily standing on the doorway. His hair was disheveled and he seemed lost.

"Hi, have a seat." Ritsuko said. Reito blushed at the little girl's welcome. He felt so bad about himself. He felt so small. He was living the life of a bachelor when he has a little girl to take care of. For the first time in a long time, he saw Nao in a different light. _How was she able to put up with a trash like me? _

"Uhm, hi Ritsu…How are you feeling?" Reito asked tentatively. He sat beside Nao and he couldn't take his eyes off the bandages on his daughter's skin.

"I'm fine. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you." Ritsuko innocently said. She was smiling. It was too painful for Reito.

"Oh…It's okay. Are you not mad, I'm kinda late?" Nao was silently crying so she kept on wiping her face with a handkerchief. Reito wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh no, I'm happy to see you. We have the same hair, see?" Reito chuckled. He paused for a while and mustered up some courage before speaking again.

"Uhm, you have to get better soon because we'll be going out." Nao was utterly speechless. What is Reito doing? He shouldn't be playing with a child's fragile emotions. Nao saw Ritsuko's eyes brightened.

"Really?"

"Yes, we will. With your mom of course," Reito excitedly announced. He was feeling better seeing the smile on Ritsuko's face.

"But…if other people would see me with you, they would think that you are my Dad and it wouldn't be a secret anymore," Ritsuko replied almost in a whisper. Reito's heart leaped when he heard the word Dad from his daughter's lips. He let go of Nao and he held his daughter's shoulders.

"Listen Ritsuko, from now on, I promise that everything would be different. You can tell anyone that your Dad is Reito Kanzaki and the three of us will live together as a family, okay?"

"Reito, you have to think about this before promising anything," Nao quickly interfered despite seeing the joy on her daughter's face.

"Don't worry, I'll prove to you that I'll do it right this time. I'm tired of my life, Nao, living a life of envy because of the pressure in my family. Don't you understand? It's only now that I realized that I am in fact lucky. We are lucky. There's no need to envy anyone because they don't have this thing we have Nao. We have a family. We have something precious which I didn't recognize before. Please, let's try."

Nao was silent and then she felt Reito's lips against her own. It was a quick, chaste kiss. He then hugged her while Ritsuko was amused by the scene before her.

"That was a kiss, right? Can I get one too…Sir?" Reito chuckled with Nao.

"First of all, Ritsu, you should call me Dad. Second, lip kisses are for mom only but I could give you a kiss on the forehead, okay?" Reito stood up and picked up his daughter. He then kissed him on the forehead and the child wrapped her arms around Reito's neck.

On that same day, Reito Kanzaki resigned from KMC.

"She's okay now Viola-san. The KMC commercial you saw was shot this morning. The President asked all the department heads to be on the background. Natsuki was wearing shades because she had bloodshot eyes," Akira said over the phone. He was surprised to get a phone call from Shizuru.

"What about the bandage on her fist?" Shizuru asked. She was calling from a phone booth at the airport.

"Actually, I don't know much about that but this morning while I was cleaning her office, Kuga-san's father came in and I overheard a part of their conversation. The vice-president said something about losing control. Kuga-san said that she was thinking about something and then it happened; she punched a wall. That's how I understand their conversation," Akira went on.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Akira-san. Could we please keep this a secret?"

"Sure. I don't know what's going on between you two but I think communication is the only solution to conflicts. See you around Fujino-san," Akira ended the conversation and she looked around. The secretaries in Natsuki's department were on tenterhooks. Akira finally said, "She seems to care about Kuga-san and I said everything I know. Please let's keep this a secret."

"Sure, Akira. We all want them to be okay. Kuga-san is in better moods when Fujino-san was here. We can't bear seeing the boss this way. She's grumpy, yes, but she treats us with respect when it comes to work," the secretaries said unanimously before they went back to work.

Shizuru felt a bit better after talking to Akira but she was able to confirm to herself that she is angry at Natsuki. She was angry that Natsuki is not handling the situation like she does. She just wants to go someplace where she could rest and clear her mind of the problem but Natsuki seems to be so stupid to think seriously of the problem. Shizuru was driving along the highway at a hundred kph before she abruptly pulled into a sidewalk.

"Why does she have to care?" Shizuru yelled at the top of her lungs while pounding on the wheels of her car. When she got a hold of herself, she calmly drove to her apartment and then she dropped on her bed. When she woke up, it was evening. She stared at the ceiling for a while and then she decided that maybe it's about time to open her phone. She should probably send a message to Natsuki, tell her that they should probably just forget this little trick that fate has played on them and start to live normally again. Maybe that's how it should be. That's the easiest way out. She stood up and took her phone from her drawer. She turned it on and then she plugged in the charger. She almost leapt when it beeped. She didn't recognize immediately that it was her message tone. She opened the message and to her surprise, it was from Natsuki.

Shizuru sat on the edge of her bed, still dumbfounded by Natsuki's message. She recognized the pounding on her chest and then she began typing a reply. She didn't have the courage to call, afraid that she might lose her voice in the process. Though her mind says that it's not right to see Natsuki, something tells her that she terribly wants to see her, hear her voice, and feel her arms around her. Shizuru stopped herself from musing. She didn't want to remember what she shared with Natsuki at the plantation but it was too late, her fingers had already press the sent button.

Natsuki was lying on her couch with her phone on her chest. She almost fell when it suddenly beeped and vibrated.

"It's Shizuru! Oh my…" Natsuki instantly opened her inbox and then she jumped and shouted "YES" three times. She was running around her kitchen like an idiot and then she went to her room and began packing.

Shizuru's message read:

_Okay, I'll come. Please pick me up at my apartment. I'm staying at Armitage-Chrysant Twin Towers, Level 17, Room 69._

Shizuru stared at her phone for a while. "I'm losing my mind," she said and then the phone beeped again.

_Ookini Shizuru. Please don't change your mind. I'm sorry, I'm so excited. I'm packing my clothes right now. I can't wait until Tuesday. If it's okay with you, I'll pick you up early in the morning, 5:00AM. You know it's a long drive._

Shizuru couldn't help but smile. Natsuki seemed better now that they're having this conversation. It's crazy, one of them could just call the other but they're sticking to the short messaging service. Shizuru typed her reply.

_That's okay. I'll be ready when you come._

"She's talking to me!" Natsuki exclaimed while frantically composing a reply.

_Thanks for this chance Shizuru. You just put a big smile on my goofy face. I'm probably disturbing you so goodbye for now. Good night Shizuru._


End file.
